Believe
by livelaughlovenarnia
Summary: As a child, Elsa used her powers of ice and snow to play and bond with her sister Anna. When she meets Jack Frost one day in the woods, she's elated to find someone like her. Jack has been roaming the Earth for 300 years, isolated, because no one believes in him. That is, until he meets Elsa, whom he feels the urge to protect. (Jelsa) Rated T for now, may change later.
1. o n e

**Hello there! I'm Lauren, here with a Jelsa fic to add to the wonderful world of my otp. I've seen both Frozen and Rotg three times. (Lol you could say I'm obsessed.) I hope this is okay, writing is just a hobby of mine xD. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. (I would TOTALLY make a mashup movie in a heartbeat.)**

**I REALLY like and appreciate reviews, so feel free to lend me an opinion. Enjoy!**

In the Northern parts of North America, there was a small kingdom called Arendelle. The king and queen had two daughters. Elsa, the oldest, had platinum blonde hair and crystal-like blue eyes. Their youngest, Anna, had strawberry blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.

No one would've guessed that the oldest daughter had special powers.

She could create snow, conger up icicles, and basically anything wintry. They kept it a secret, which wasn't hard to do seeing that she was only six years old.

* * *

A three year old Anna slipped out of bed and quietly walked over to her big sister's bed. "Elsa! Elsa wake up!" Elsa turned over and smiled at Anna. "What is it Anna?" She yawned. "Do you wanna go play outside?" Elsa grinned and pulled back her covers.

Anna bundled herself up in several different layers. Elsa on the other hand, only pulled on her robe. "Elsa, aren't you going to get cold?" Anna asked, cocking her head to the side. Elsa giggled and shook her head. "The cold never bothers me Anna."

Once Anna was ready, she walked over the door to open it. "Anna! It might be easier to just use the window!" Elsa whispered, heading over to the window. Anna walked over and peeked down the window.

"Elsa that's so high!" Anna whimpered. Elsa unlocked the window and grinned. Using her powers, she created an ice slide. She pulled herself onto the window and pushed. Elsa tried not to scream as she went down, but giggles slipped out. Anna carefully followed and flew into a snow bank.

Anna popped up, beaming. "That was awesome Elsa!" Elsa giggled and brushed the snow off her clothes. "Come on!" Anna laughed, pulling a giggling Elsa along with her. The two played in the snow for hours, building snowmans, snow angels, and having snowball fights.

Around the same time, Jack Frost was flying around creating snow blizzards. He was passing by Montreal when he overheard a group of people talking. "We're going to Arendelle in a few days and I've heard it's lovely there. The winter there is truly magical."

This got Jack thinking. "Hmm. Arendelle. Well, I'm bored and having nothing better to do." He grumbled to himself, avoiding a person from walking through him. He sighed bitterly. 300 years and still no one believes in me.

"Wind, take me to Arendelle." He called, gripping his staff. He flew up in the air and towards this Arendelle. He landed on a tree branch in a forest and looked around. "Wow. This place is pretty." He hopped down and walked around.

Jack walked around creating intricate frost patterns on trees when he heard giggling. He stopped in his tracks and listened. He heard it again, it sounded like more than one person. Now Jack was curious. He walked toward the sound and came to a small clearing in the forest.

Jack stopped in his tracks and looked around in awe. There were crystals and icicles hanging from tree branches and a faint snow was falling from the sky. Jack furrowed his eyebrows. If he wasn't doing this, then who was...?

He heard the giggling again and saw two little girls playing in the snow. He chuckled to himself and leaned against his staff. "Why are two little girls playing in the snow at five o'clock in the morning?" he wondered to himself.

"Anna," the oldest called, "It's getting lighter. We better go home before Mama and Papa wonder where we are." The younger girl huffed and trudged over to a snowman. "Bye Olaf." Jack smiled at the sweet little girl and watched her walk away.

"Elsa aren't you coming?" Anna asked, turning around. "Yeah, one second. I have to grab my robe." Elsa called, trudging through the snow. Jack's jaw dropped as he saw a girl around six walk through the snow in a short-sleeved dress!

Jack noticed a robe near his feet and picked it up, surprised he could touch it. "Your robe, your majesty." He mock bowed, presenting the robe to the girl. "Who are you? How did you know I'm a princess?" The girl asked, backing away.

Jack looked up, dropping the robe. "You...you can see me?" Elsa looked around, confused. "Yeah...why couldn't I?" Jack didn't hear her. He was too busy being excited. "You can see me! And hear me!"

Elsa looked at him puzzled. "I don't get it." Jack looked down Elsa. "No one's ever been able to see me before." Elsa frowned, feeling bad for the boy. He was quite tall, but then again, she was six, and wore a blue sweatshirt that had frost on the shoulders. His brown pants only came down to his shines, exposing his ankles and bare feet! He was also clutching a big wooden stick thingy.

"Aren't your feet cold?" Jack bent down to Elsa's height and shrugged. "The cold doesn't bother me." Elsa's blue eyes widen. "Can you keep a secret?" Jack snorted at this. "Who am I going to tell, Princess? You're the only one who can see and hear me." Elsa giggled and plopped down on the snow.

"Okay. The cold doesn't bother me either. I have special powers." Jack raised his eyebrows, thinking it was her six year old imagination, but played along. "Powers? What kind of powers?" Elsa stood up and walked a few feet away from Jack.

"Watch this." Elsa giggled, creating icicles along a tree branch. Jack's eyes widen. He watched as she created falling snow and a snowman. "Elsa! You're just like me!" Jack screamed, laughing with joy. Elsa turned around and cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm Jack Frost!" Jack grinned proudly, his frosty blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Elsa beamed at him. "Really? I've always heard stories about you from my Mama's story book. She said you were just like me!" Jack nodded and pulled Elsa into a bear hug. She giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"Elsa? Elsa! Can you change the slide into stairs? I can't climb the slide!" Anna called from far away. Jack let go of Elsa and sighed. "Looks like you have to go Princess." Elsa looked up at Jack sadly. "Please stay a little longer. I've never had a friend other than Anna."

Jack stroked Elsa's hair and sighed. "Just a little bit. But I'll come back soon. I promise." Elsa beamed and grabbed Jack's hand, tugging him with her. He laughed and ran along side of her. Jack stopped when he saw the castle towering over him.

"Wow Princess, you've got quite the place." Elsa giggled and pulled on Jack's hand. Elsa dragged him a bit further until Anna came into sight. "Nice slide Elsa. Want me to change it into a staircase for you?" Elsa nodded and watched in awe as he formed it into stairs.

"Nice job Elsa!" Anna squealed, climbing the stairs to their room. She climbed the stairs and watched as her new friend made it disappear. "I'll see you soon. Sweet dreams Elsa." Jack whispered, hovering off the ground. Elsa gasped quietly and shut the window.

As she made her way to her bed, Elsa noticed something shiny coming from under her covers. She pulled them back and froze in her spot. There, on the bed, was her robe along with a note on a piece paper with frost covering the edges.

_You might want to hang onto this Princess, even if the cold doesn't bother you._

_Jack_


	2. t w o

**Hi guys! So today is my birthday and let me just say, it has been a great birthday. It's a snow day and I was supposed to go back to school. So I slept in, I've been watching Cutthroat Kitchen episodes, and here I am with a new chapter! If I'm feeling particularly good, I'll update again! (Lol I have the first four pretty much ready to go.) ****I got some really nice reviews. You have no idea how much I like reading them.**

**Gamer AlchemistZ: Thanks, that's really nice! :)**

**MaidOf60Seconds: I hope you like this chapter! **

**On to the chapter! Ciao xx**

_Two Years Later_

An eight year old Elsa was fast asleep- that is until Anna jumped onto her big sister's bed. "Elsa wake up!" Elsa groaned and turned over. "Go back to sleep Anna." She mumbled sleepily. The five year old huffed and laid across Elsa. "But the sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself!" Elsa grumbled playfully, shoving Anna off the bed. She heard a deep chuckle come from the window and rubbed her eyes better. She saw Jack leaning against the window, smirking. Elsa stuck her tongue out at him and turned towards Anna, who had popped back up from the floor. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna coaxed, elbowing Elsa.

Grinning, Elsa put her slippers on and followed Anna to the door. She opened it quietly and let Anna through. "Are you coming Jack?" Elsa whispered. He nodded and flew through the door swiftly. Elsa followed Anna down to the ballroom and shut the door behind Jack.

"Thank you, Princess. Now go have fun." Jack mock bowed. Elsa stifled a giggle and ran towards Anna. Jack flew up to a beam on the ceiling and sat down. "At least this time you're inside and didn't get caught." Jack mumbled to himself, chuckling. He was talking about the last time to two girls tried to go outside, but were caught sneaking out.

"Ready?" Elsa asked her sister, who nodded gleefully. She stomped her foot on the ground and the ballroom floor turned to ice. Elsa looked around and suddenly there were snow banks here and there.

The two princesses rolled snow into large balls and started to make a snowman. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Elsa said with a deep voice, causing Jack to laugh. Anna giggled too and hugged the snowman. "I love you Olaf."

The girls spent the next couple hours ice skating and having a snowball fight. Once, Elsa threw a snowball at Jack, making him fall off the beam. Elsa dissolved into a fit of giggles, when a snowball hit her right back.

Anna, oblivious, climbed up on a snow bank and jumped. Elsa quickly created a snow tower for her. "I got you!"

"Catch me Elsa!" She shouted, jumping even faster. "Slow down!" Elsa yelled, getting nervous.

Jack sat up and watched what was happening. "Careful Elsa!" He called as Elsa abruptly jerked her head in his direction. A little too fast. "Elsa!" Jack yelled, flying over. She slipped and fell backwards. "Catch her!" He called, panicking, picking up speed towards the little girl.

Elsa shot snow in Anna's direction, trying to save her, but ended up hitting her in the face! Jack sent a gust of air towards Anna, sending her to fall gently on a snow bank. Elsa jumped up and ran with Jack towards her sister. "Anna!" Elsa wailed, turning her sister over. Jack knelt down and placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

They both gasped as a platinum blonde streak formed in Anna's hair. "Elsa get your parents." Jack said seriously. "Mamma! Pappa!" Elsa cried, holding her sister. They came rushing in to find Elsa holding Anna tightly.

"What happened?!" Pappa scolded. "She's as cold a ice." Mamma whispered, worried. "It was an accident. I'm sorry." She whispered, crying. Jack squeezed Elsa's shoulder, trying to comfort her. Apparently it helped because Elsa leaned back against Jack. "It's gonna be okay Elsie. I promise." He whispered in her ear, creating ice patterns around it.

"I know what we have to do." Pappa said, running towards the library.

Jack watched from the trees as the trolls explained to the royal family that Anna wouldn't remember Elsa's powers and that it would be best if she concealed them. He grew furious as the king suggested that they have seperate rooms and she'd be locked up, like a prisoner.

Jack, trying to conceal his anger, paced back and forth. He noticed a small blonde boy and a reindeer talking to a troll. The troll looked up and it's mouth dropped open. "Jack Frost." He nodded and said, "Hello. I'm here with the royal family."

"They believe?" The troll asked. Jack winced. "Well, actually Elsa does. Just her." She nodded and looked at the boy and the reindeer. "Stay right here cuties." They nodded and watched as the troll walked away, oblivious to Jack standing near them.

The troll walked over to Pabbie and whispered in his ear. The king and queen looked confused, but Elsa stared right at Jack. She gave him a 'what did you do?!' look. He shrugged back as if to say 'I have no idea!'.

Pabbie looked over at Jack and then at the royals. "Elsa, it is vital that you learn to control your powers. There is beauty in your powers, but also great danger. Fear will be your greatest enemy, and will destroy you if you let it." Elsa gasped in horror as she watched the magic display what would happen.

Jack, pissed off, flew forward and hugged Elsa, blocking her view of the magic. She buried her face in his blue sweatshirt, shivering in fear. "I'll be there for her Pabbie. I'll help her. Her parents can try, but what she needs is someone will experience with controlling this type of power."

Grand Pabbie looked at Jack and Elsa and nodded. He looked up at the royals, who were watching both the troll and Anna. "You're right Mr. Frost. But they do not believe in you, so you must do it on your own with Elsa, while they're not there." Jack nodded and hugged Elsa again.

"It's gonna be okay. I'll be here." Jack whispered in Elsa's ear, creating the frost patterns again. She nodded and let go of him. "It's going to take time and a lot of practice, but I believe you can do it. But Anna must be kept away, for she could get hurt again." Pabbie explained.

The king and queen nodded, solemnly. "Thank you for your help." The king said, mounting a horse. The queen handed him Anna, who was waking up. Elsa was about to walk over to her mamma, when Pabbie grabbed her arm. Jack turned around and followed the child.

"Elsa do not forget, fear only becomes the monster if you let it." Elsa nodded and walked back to her mamma. She lifted the child up and hugged her. "It's okay Elsa. It will work out." Elsa leaned against her mamma, who smiled.

"It's wonderful that you want to help her Jack." Grand Pabbie commented before he walked away. "She's my first and only believer. It's nice to talk to someone, to not be alone." Jack shrugged, walking away again.

"She's very special Jack. Don't let this one get away from you." Jack jerked around to find that he was gone. He furrowed his eyebrows, but realized that the royal family was already 10 feet away. He flew after them, not letting them out of his sight.


	3. t h r e e

**Hey guys, Lauren here! Woah, I saw that there's over 10 follows/favorites and there's only been two chapters! You guys are awesome! **

**Guest: Thanks! I'm not sure where Arendelle is. When I saw the movie for the first time, I heard people use French so I thought that they were in Disney's version of Canada. **

** .399: Thank you so much! That's the nicest compliment I've ever gotten! :)**

**XoXoGossipGirls: Thank you for the birthday wish! :)**

**Jeff: Si me pides que te siga, no puedo hacer clic en su nombre para hacerlo. **

**Enjoy the promised chapter! I love to hear what you guys think, ideas, critiques, predictions, anything, just tell me in the review section and I'll get back to you! Ciao xx**

_A few months later_

Elsa was reading a book in her new bedroom when there was a knock on the window. She peeked over the top to see her friend grinning through the glass. Grinning back, Elsa threw the book down on her bed and ran to the window.

"Hey there Princess, aren't you going to let me in?" Jack joked, pressing his face against the window. Elsa giggled, shaking her head, and pressed her own face against the window. Frost crept up the window, covering it in a thin layer.

Elsa gasped and backed away. Jack gave Elsa a sympathetic look and motioned at the window. Carefully, as if she would break it, Elsa inched forward and unlocked the window. "Elsie, why don't you just leave it unlocked, that way I can just come in?" Jack suggested, sitting on the sill.  
Elsa nodded and sat down on her bed. Jack finally shut the window and sat down next to Elsa. "Do you wanna have some fun Elsie?" She shrugged and stared down at her hands. He nudged her, confused by her mood.

"What's wrong Princess?" Elsa looked up at Jack with tear filled eyes. "Jack, I want to play but I'm scared I'll hurt you." Jack's grin wiped off his face as he pulled Elsa into his lap and hugged her. "Elsie, remember that I have the same powers as you. You can't hurt me. Now, let's have some _safe_ fun? How does that sound?"

Elsa grinned and pulled Jack to the middle of her room. "Just have fun Elsa. Concentrate." He smiled. She smiled back and stomped her foot, creating ice. They skated around and threw snowballs they created by hand.

Elsa hid behind a snow bank and created others to confuse Jack. "Oh you're good Princess. But, not as good as me!" He yelled gleefully, towering over Elsa, causing her to squeal. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, tickling her.

"Jack! St-stop!" She laughed, trying to muffle it with her hand. "Nope!" He chuckled, popping the 'p'. She grabbed his hand, attempting to stop him, creating frosty patterns on both their hands. Elsa pulled back, frightened.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. It's just frost, I'm fine. This is actually really beautiful Elsie." Jack praised, examining the frost. Elsa smiled weakly, looking over the frost on her own hand. It was pretty. "Elsa?" A voice called from the door, followed by knocking. Jack looked over at the door, while Elsa visibly stiffened. It was Anna.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play,_

_I never see you anymore,_

_Come out the door,_

_It's like you've gone away,_

_We used to be best buddies,_

_And now were not,_

_I wish you would tell me why,_

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman,"_

"Go away Anna!" Elsa said, wincing at her tone of voice. "_Okay bye_." A disappointed Anna said, walking away. Jack looked over at a weeping Elsa. He wiped away a tear and stood up, waving around his staff, all the snow melted away.

"It's for the best." Jack said, leaning against his staff. Elsa took a deep breath and nodded. "It's for the best." Elsa parroted. Another knock came from the door, but it was her parents. "Elsa sweetie, we have dinner." Mamma called.

She stood up and unlocked the door, letting her parents in. Her mother handed her a plate, ushering her to a table. "Can I have some?" Jack joked, sitting next to Elsa. Elsa took some grapes from her plate and handed them to Jack under the table, surreptitiously. After all, she didn't want her parents thinking she was crazy too.

Jack took them, surprised, then smiled at the little girl. "Thanks Elsie." She smiled back and then faced her parents. Her mamma was looking at the pictures while Pappa sat down and started up a fire in the fireplace. "It's freezing in here Elsa." He chuckled.

Elsa shrugged and walked over to him. "I have something for you Elsa." He said, pulling something out of his pocket. Jack sat up at this, curious. They were gloves. As the king slid them on her hands, he said, "The gloves will help. Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show."  
Elsa nodded, taking in the mantra. Jack gripped his staff tightly, creating frost that climbed his chair. When it was almost fully frozen, Jack noticed and waved his staff, clearing it up.

"Come on! This is ridiculous! If Elsa concentrates on holding in her powers too much, she'll explode!" Jack shouted at the oblivious king.  
Elsa, on the other hand, cringed, and whispered under her breath, "Jack, they're trying to help." He looked over at the little princess and sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Elsa smiled at him and nodded to her father.

Buried under the covers, Elsa watched the king and queen exit. Jack stood up and stretched. "Finally, I thought they'd never leave."  
Elsa frowned at him. "Jack! That wasn't nice." He dropped his smirk when he noticed her face.

"Sorry Elsie. It was a joke." She cocked her head, slipping out of the covers. "I don't get it." Jack chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Never mind Princess." He walked over to the window and pushed it open. "I better let you sleep. Sweet dreams." She opened her arms wide, asking silently.

Jack bent down and scooped her up into a big hug. Jack chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his middle. She was so cute. He carried her back to her bed and gently set her down. Jack pulled the covers up to her chin and caressed her hair.

"Sweet dreams Elsie. I'll be back soon." He whispered, quietly walking to the window. Not even a foot away from the bed, Elsa shot up and grabbed his hand. "Jack, please stay." He turned around and chuckled at her puppy dog expression.

"Alright Princess, I'll stay." He mumbled, pulling back the covers and sliding in next to her. She giggled and hugged Jack. He looked down and realized that she was already asleep. Smirking, Jack left her there.

After a while Jack actually fell asleep. Because of this, he didn't notice a certain dark figure creep out of the shadows of the window.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here Jack? A little child that _believes in you? How_ sweet! Too bad I _hate_ sweet. She has so much potential for her fear to control her, why Mr. Frost do you have to be a problem?" The figure shook his head, clicking his tongue.

He walked over to the bed and looked upon the sleeping princess and Jack. He watched as golden sand seeped into the windows and over her head. "Right on time aren't we Sandman?"

He chuckled maniacally as the sand created pictures of Jack and Elsa herself. With a flick of the figure's hand, the golden sand turned black, creating a nightmare.

Elsa whimpered and buried her face into Jack's hoodie. The figure disappeared into the shadows just as Jack opened up his eyes.  
He looked up and saw the black sand hovering over Elsa's head. Jack's eyes widened and he lightly shook her. "Elsa, wake up!"

The princess opened her eyes and rubbed them. "Jack, I had a bad dream." She said sleepily. He enveloped her in a hug and whispered against her head, "It wasn't real Elsie. Just a bad dream." When she had finally fell asleep again, Jack mumbled quietly, "Leave Elsa alone Pitch, I swear I'll hunt you down if you don't."


	4. f o u r

**Hey guys! Lauren here, lol who else would it be? Holy crap guys, 30 follows and over 20 favorites? You guys are REALLY awesome. I also got some really great reviews from the last chapter. **

**XoXoGossipGirls: I was on a roll lol :)**

**reenakitty: Sure, that'd be great! **

**CrystalShard: Thanks! The romance will come later, when she's not 8 or 12 lol. xD**

**Prince Odin of Hadendelle: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it! The next update is now lol and I can't spoil the story! *shakes head and makes tsking noises and motions***

**MaidOf60Seconds: COOKIES! :-O *eats them* YOU my friend, are awesome.**

**Scryer-LuqGaru: THANKS, I WILL. :)**

**Sunshine-Midnight123: I'm glad!**

**kanayamiko: Thank you! ^_^**

**Hayley: Thanks! Ikr, I wish I was her too. I have a wattpad, but I don't think I'll post it there, you guys are awesomer. :)**

**Margaeryen: Thanks! Is this soon enough?**

**Chocolate Spirit: Here ya go! I hope you like it!**

**Nora Frost ' 1 with the pen: Thank you! Lol and I haven't started the _real_ fluff yet. xD**

**On to the story! Lol sorry for all the time jumps, it has to be that way. It'll stop soon though. Don't forget to lend me your thoughts in the reviews my awesome peeps. Ciao xx**

_Four Years Later_

Jack sat on the window sill and watched a twelve year old Elsa pace back and forth in front of her parents. "I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" She gestured to her gloved hands. The king stepped closer to her and soothed, "Getting upset will only make it worse." "NO! Don't touch me, please. I don't want to hurt you." He recoiled as the queen put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sweetie just take a deep breath. Conceal," "Don't feel," Elsa breathed, wringing her hands. "Don't let it show." They all said together. Jack stood up and looked around the room. He hadn't visited her in two weeks, seeing that he needed to bring winter to the rest of the world, but had promised to come back as soon as possible. Elsa's room looked worse. Ice had consumed some items in the room and snow covered her bed in a fluffy dust. Spikes and shards of ice hung from the walls and ceilings. It was apparently cold because Jack noticed the king rubbing the queen's arms, who was shivering. But being Jack Frost, he couldn't feel it, apparently nor could Elsa.

"We'll let you rest." The queen said softly, opening the door. Elsa nodded and turned her attention to Jack. "Long time no see Princess." He grinned, an amused glint in his eyes. "Jack!" Elsa beamed, running and giving him a hug. "So, how was your trip?" Elsa asked, looking up at him. He patted her head and led her to the couch.

Not noticing the snow on it, Jack sat down and told Elsa about America, the last place he went to. "It's not far from here. Just South and you're there! Maybe I can take you someday." Elsa nodded, frowning. "What's up? Having you been getting nightmares again?" Jack asked, his eyes widening. Elsa gulped, wringing her hands. "Well...you see-" She was cut off by a knock on the door. Elsa stiffened. It was Anna again. Her nine year old sister was getting lonelier by the minute, which meant more knocking on Elsa's door.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman,_

_Or ride our bike around the hall?_

_I think some company is overdue,_

_I've started talking to the pictures on the wall,_

Hang in there Joan!"

Jack chuckled when Anna started talking to the painting, but stopped when Elsa elbowed him, frowning.

_"It gets a little lonely,_

_All these empty rooms,_

_Just watching the hours tick by,_

tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock."

Anna waited for a reply, but Elsa stayed silent, staring shamefully down at her hands. When she heard Anna sigh and walk away, she turned to Jack. "I feel really bad, but it's for the best right?" Jack nodded and squeezed her shoulder. "So, wanna have some fun?" Jack asked excitedly. "We could go ice skating, build an ice fort, sledding...you pick!" Elsa bit her lip and shook her head. "Jack, I can't. Conceal. Don't feel-"

"Don't let it show. Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. Elsa, if you don't let it go sometimes, you'll explode one day." Jack retorted, crossing his arms. Elsa sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this argument, and nodded. "Alright Jack. Let's have some fun." Grinning, Jack took her hand and pulled her to the window. "I don't think that anyone will miss you for a couple hours." Elsa grinned and held onto Jack for dear life. Jack pushed off the sill, causing Elsa to squeal. He took them higher and higher until the castle was just a dot below them.

"Jack this is amazing!" Elsa yelled above the roaring winds. He laughed and looked below, searching for their destination. "Where are we going?" Jack grinned at her and held a finger to his mouth. Elsa pouted and held onto Jack's neck tighter. "Here we are!" Jack cheered, landing on the snow. He set down the small princess and smiled as she looked around the wintry scene. Elsa walked over to the frozen lake, and poked it with her shoe. "Can we go ice skating?" Jack grinned and pulled her onto the lake.

"So where are we again?" Elsa asked, breathing heavily. Jack laid in the snow and looked up at the sky. "Burgess, Pennsylvania. For the past 300 years this has been my home." Elsa almost slipped when she sat down. Jack steadied her with an arm and let her talk. "300 years? Woah." Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I'm old huh?" Elsa shrugged and watched the snow fall down. "Do you have a family Jack?" She asked suddenly, slightly startling him. He turned onto his side, facing Elsa.  
"Nope, just me."

"What? How's that even possible, I mean theoretically..." She frowned, trailing off. Jack chuckled and brushed it off. "Slow down Princess, I don't need a health lesson." Elsa stopped talking immediately, blushing. "All I remember is seeing the moon. I was here on the lake and I saw my staff. I kinda figured out my powers and the whole people-can't-see-me-unless-they-believe-thing as time went by. Which is nobody, except you of course."

Elsa smiled up at him. "I believe in you Jack. People will too, just you wait." Jack flashed her a grin, comforted by her kind words. "I should getting home soon." She commented, noticing the darkening of the sky. Frowning, Jack nodded. "I hope I can come back with you one day. I like it here." She said, trying not to offend him. "Thanks Elsie. I like it here too." He said, ruffling her hair. "Hey stop it!" She giggled, fixing her hair.

"Oh yeah?" Jack challenged, smirking. Elsa recognized that look and ran in the other direction. He pushed off the ground and went after the princess. "Where do you think you're going?" Jack conjured up an icy snowball and chucked it at the princess. "Hey! Oh it's on!" She taunted, creating a snowball the size of a bush.  
Elsa chucked it with all her might, hitting Jack square in the chest, sending him flying backwards and onto the ground. "Does this mean I win?" She called, not able to see her friend. There was silence for about a minute, until a sound came from behind Elsa. She turned around and a storm of snowballs rained down on her. She fell to the ground and watched in awe. Jack poked his head from behind a nearby tree, grinning. "I win!"

Jack touched down softly onto the floor of Elsa's room, carefully. He set her down and leaned his staff against the wall."When's dinner coming?" Jack yawned, making Elsa laugh. "I dunno. It comes when it comes!" Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "What kind of answer is that?!" She shrugged and walked over to her bed, taking out book. "What's that?" Jack asked, scrunching his nose. "A book. Are you going to question everything until dinner comes?"

"I know what a book is!" Jack scoffed, crossing his arms, childishly. He plopped down onto the couch and watched Elsa read. She had the cutest facial expression when she was concentrating, he couldn't help but smile. She saw him watching and shot him a weird look. "What?" "Nothing. You look so cute when you're concentrating." Elsa opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by the rapping at the door. "Your highness, your dinner is here." Throwing her book on the table near her bed, Elsa waited for the server to walk away, before opening the door and grabbing the tray.

"Finally! It took them long enough!" Jack joked, running to the "dinner table". Elsa playfully rolled her eyes and set the tray down. "You think _you're_ hungry? I could eat a horse!" Jack laughed and flicked her forehead "_You're_ hungry? I could eat a cow!" It was lucky that there was enough food for five. They both piled their plates up sky high. "Ready? One...two..three...GO!" Jack crowed, digging in, determined to beat the twelve year old. It was also lucky that Elsa's parents weren't there to see her eating _very_ unlady-like.

Jack was finishing up his fourth chicken when he realized Elsa was licking excess mashed potatoes on her bare plate. "WHAT. How did yo-" Jack protested, food muffling his speech. Elsa giggled, sending Jack a triumphant grin. "You grabbed stuff that takes too long to eat! I grabbed stuff that was fast and light, so I could eat more." Jack just stared at Elsa, surprised by her impressive logic. "Wow. Did you get smarter since the last time I saw you?"

Elsa shrugged and walked over to her book, showing Jack the cover. He made a face. "History? Bleh!" Elsa rolled her eyes and jumped on her bed. "Jack, if I'm going to be queen one day, which I will, I need to be smart!" She said, bouncing up and down. "Be careful Princess or you're going t-" "OUCH!" Elsa wailed, slipping off the bed and onto the floor. Jack ran over to her to find a small cut on her shin. "Are you okay Elsa?" She nodded and pointed to a drawer. "There's stuff in there that will help."

Jack patted her head and opened it. He dapped a wet cloth on it, making Elsa cringe. The blood stopped and Jack stood up. "Well, I think you're gonna be okay." Jack tucked the covers under the princess's chin and crept to window. As carefully an quietly as he could, Jack opened the window, his eyes never leaving her sight.

_Swoosh!_

Jack swiftly turned around, his staff at the ready.

_Swoosh!_

Jack watched as a dark figure swept by the window, heading south. He pushed off the window and followed it, leaving behind Arendelle.


	5. f i v e

**Hey guys! I am EXHUASTED. I had a three hour dance practice that ended an hour ago. I haven't updated in awhile and felt the need to. But first, REVIEW TIME! :D**

**foxchick1: How 'bout now? :)**

**Jelsa Fan 265999: First of all, AWESOME NAME. Second, definitely. I can't do two parts and not do the third lol. But it won't be in this chapter. This is more of a Jack chapter, but there is some Elsa at the end. **

**Curiousity: Thanks, that's really kind. :)**

**XoXoGossipGirls: Ikr, it is. I just wanna curl up in a ball and die when I listen/watch that part.**

** 226: Here *offers tissue box***

**Sunshine-Midnight123: Thanks! I'm trying to not make this boring. How am I doing?**

**Lone wolf aka Black Hawk Omega: Thanks**

** Okay, this is the part of the story where I TRY to incorporate the ROTG part. I can't add the whole movie in here so I added where it would make sense. Enjoy! Don't forget to lend me your opinion. Have a lovely evening peeps! Ciao xx **

He heard rustling and lifted up his staff, poised to take a shot if necessary. He heard rustling again and decided that it was coming from below him.

Swiftly, he landed on the ground, looking around. Lowering his staff, Jack decided that whatever it was was gone.

"'Ello mate, been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe. _Easter Sunday_." An Australian accent commented from the shadows.

Jack jerked around to see a familiar face. "Bunnymund! You're not still mad about that are you?"

The bunny glared at him, "Yes, but that's not why I'm here. Get 'im."

Two yetis appeared and stuffed Jack in a bag. "HEY! LET ME GO!"

One of them took out a snow globe and shook it. A portal to the North Pole appeared and Jack was thrown through.

The other turned around and motioned for Bunny to climb through. "That's okay, I got my own way." He tapped his foot and a hole appeared in the ground.

Jumping through, the hole disappeared, leaving a flower where it was.

Jack felt as if he was gonna throw up. He felt a floor beneath him and tried to look for the top of the bag.

He looked out and saw two small elves looking at him. Annoyed, he shoved them out of his way and got out of the bag. Grabbing his staff from the ground, he looked out and saw he was in North's domain. "Woah."

Jack realized that the Big Four were standing in front of him, causing him to direct his focus to them.

"I hope the yetis treated you well." North, or Santa Claus, commented.

"Yeah, cause I love being shoved in a bag and tossed through a magic portal." He said sarcastically, getting off the ground.

"Oh good, that was my idea." He chuckled, his thick Russian accent blatant.

"I take it you know everyone already," North continued. "Bunnymund," The giant rabbit snorted, giving Jack a death look. "Sandman," The little golden man nodded, looking pensive. "And Tooth." The feathered fairy flew over and stood in front of Jack, very close. "Hi Jack! We've heard so much about you and your teeth. Open up! Wow, they are as white as freshly fallen snow!" She said, sticking her fingers in a protesting Jack's mouth. Three of Tooth's mini fairies swooned at the sight of him. "Tooth! Fingers out of mouth!" North called, causing Tooth to blush. "Right! Sorry."

When Tooth's fingers had been pried from Jack's mouth, he walked around the room. "Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" Sandman stood in front of a kneeling Jack and flashed a bunch of pictures really fast, leaving Jack confused. "Uh, that's not really helping, but thanks little man. I must have done something really bad to get you four together. Am I on the Naughty list?"

North laughed. "Ha! You? _On_ Naughty list? You hold the record. But no matter, we overlook. Now we're wiping clean the slate." He gestured towards his tattoos. Jack stared at him, confused. "How come?" Bunnymund grumbled. "Ah, good question." "How come? I tell you how come. Because you are Guardian!" North exclaimed, cueing elves to play trumpets, yetis to play with fire, and confetti to be tossed down.

Except for Bunnymund, everyone seemed excited. He just stood in the back, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. North was handed a book and he began to recite from it. Jack slammed his staff on the ground, creating ice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Jack.

"What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?" He asked. The silence that followed was quickly filled up with North's laughing. "Of course you do! Music!" The elves raised their trumpets to start again, but Jack stopped them. "NO MUSIC!"

Jack walked around the room, his staff leaning giant his shoulder. "This is all very flattering, but, uh, you don't want me. You're all hard work and _deadlines_, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"Y'know what I think, I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children, anyway?" Bunny said. Jack looked over at Bunnymund. "Uh, ya ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." The rabbit stalked toward Jack and replied, "But none of 'em believe in you, do they? Y'see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

_"_Bunny! Enough!" Tooth scolded. Jack waved it off. "No. The kangaroo's right." "The-the what? _What_ did you call me? I'm _not_ a kangaroo, mate!" Bunny spluttered. "Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack rolled his eyes, sarcastically. Bunnymund stood right in front of Jack, staring him down. "I'm a bunny. The _Easter_ Bunny! People believe in me."

Jack felt as though a knife had sliced through his chest. He eyes glassed over with unshed tears. "For your information, I'm very good friends with my believer." Bunny, along with the other Guardians looked at him. "You have a believer?" North asked, smiling at Jack.

"Yeah I do and-" Jack stopped himself, panic rising through him. "Oh no, what have I done?!" He yelled at himself. "What is it Jack?" Tooth asked, nervous to know his answer. "I left her alone and PItch could get to her!" He moaned, lifting off the ground.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Bunnymund exclaimed. "Elsa has a lot of fear and Pitch could have gotten to her while I was here!" He tried to fly through the window in the ceiling, but North grabbed his hood and slammed him down onto the ground. "You're going nowhere. We need details!"

Jack sat along with the Guardians and told them about Elsa. When Jack told them about her powers, they all, except for Sandy, screamed at the same time. "WHAT." Sandy had a question mark above his head, his eyes as wide as saucers.

After finishing with the black sand and Elsa's nightmare, there was a silence. Jack looked over at Sandy who was looking at his own golden sand. Tooth broke the silence by telling everyone she had to leave and go back to her tooth palace.

Everyone nodded and North added, "We'll talk to you when we have a plan." She nodded and flew out of the window. North stood up and said softly, "Jack, walk with me."

* * *

Elsa sat in front of her window, wringing her hands. Where was Jack? He had been gone when she woke up, worrying her. _He didn't even said goodbye_, Elsa thought bitterly. Ice crept up the window sill and covered the glass in a thin layer. She gripped her hair and paced back and forth. "Don't lose control. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal don't feel," Elsa murmured to herself.

She walked to the corner of her room and curled up in a ball, starting to cry. "J-Jack." She cried, the tears freezing on her cheeks.

Elsa stayed there for hours, not even moving to eat dinner, even when her parents insisted. "Jack would want you to eat." She muttered to herself, finally standing up. The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Tears ran down her face again, turning into frozen streaks.

Eating barely anything in her plate, Elsa placed the dish outside of her door and ran to her bed, sobbing into the pillows. She had never felt so alone, even when Jack left to bring winter to the world, she had at least some idea when he was coming back. Now, Elsa wasn't sure if he'd even come back. The thought of him never coming back made Elsa sob harder.

She didn't fall asleep until her body was too tired to cry anymore. And when she did, a certain dark figure crawled out of his hiding place and watched the troubled girl sleep with a frown on her face. What confused him the most was why there were tears frozen to her face. He realized what had happened when he discovered her greatest fear had changed.

"You poor thing. You're afraid Jack won't come back, that he won't be there to help you control your powers anymore. Well, we'll just have to see. He might be a little too busy. Helping me." Pitch chuckled and back away, but not before leaving Elsa with a nightmare.


	6. s i x

**Krisedge: I have PLENTY more to post, don't worry :)**

**XoXoGossipGirls: Just wait and see *wrings hands maniacally* (kind of like Dr. Doofenshmirtz lol)**

**Chocolate Spirit: He's a pain isn't he?**

**Lilylola: Thanks! **

**PinkGirl1124: Glad you think so! :)**

**Just so you guys know, this chapter is kind of sad and a filler chapter. :/ **

_Five Years Later_

Seventeen year old Elsa was pressed against the door, as usual, in a curled up position. She had been reading a book, but quickly lost interest in it. She let her mind wander, but knew it would only lead back to one particular topic. Jack.

A tear slipped down her cheek. She remembered his grin, how his lit up when Elsa had done something right, and especially his mischievous smirk that was _always_ plastered on his face. She smiled at the memory of first meeting him, how he left a message. Elsa thought for a moment and got up, heading over to the floor near her bed.

She crouched down and lifted up the floorboard, revealing a small, wooden box. She grabbed it and sat back up, placing the board back. She opened it and on top, there was the very letter itself. She looked over his writing more than twenty times, noticing every little detail.

She smiled at how the frost from his touch was still stuck to the worn parchment. Getting up, the princess left the box on her desk and walked back to the door, slipping down with the wood against her back. Elsa felt the tips of her new gloves frost over.

They had been a birthday present from the trolls of the Valley of the Living Rock. The blue dyed hare skin had been soaked in a special substance, to help Elsa control her powers. After all, those little white ones didn't fit anymore nor contain her strengthening powers.

Her mind mulled over all the fun she and Jack had had for the seven years they had known each other. Some she laughed at, some sobbed, and others just smiling a broken smile. He had been her rock, her anchor. The person who kept her sane and calmed her down when her powers became too overbearing.

Elsa looked around her room sullenly. It had definitely taken the turn for the worst when she realized Jack wasn't coming back. The icicles were no longer hanging from the ceiling, small in size. Most of them were speared shape and covered entire walls.

Her parents had to bundle up whenever they came to see her, which wasn't much anymore. Ever since he left, Elsa began to lose control. Her parents didn't understand why or what was happening, they realized they couldn't help her anymore. She sat up and realized something. "I'm never coming out of here again am I?" She whispered to herself, fat tears tumbling down her face, and freezing at her chin. She looked like a scared child. "Jack, come back to me."

Jack was bored. He was lying on a couch at the North Pole, fiddling with his staff. North was in the other room, making ice sculptures. He knew that Tooth would be working and Sandy would be somewhere in Asia creating dreams for the children there. Bunny was doing who knows what at the Warren.

An elf walked by with a plate of cookies and another had a glass of milk. He swiped them out of the hands of the puny creatures and was finished by the time the elves jumped up on the couch. He smirked, handing them back the empty glass and plate.

"Thanks guys, I was getting hungry." The elves shot him death looks. "Elves? Where is my cookies?" North's Russian accent called. The little guys looked panic-stricken, before two new elves showed up with another plate of cookies and milk.

Jack frowned and walked away. "You guys are no fun! And as being the new Guardian of Fun, I would know!" To Jack, it felt like yesterday that he had helped the Guardians defeat Pitch Black. After doing so, he had been sworn into oath as a Guardian.

He walked around the workshop, watching the yetis make toys. "Hey Phil!" He called to one yeti, who looked up and grunted. Jack chuckled and kept walking. Because it was summer, Jack had nothing better to do but hang around the North Pole, occasionally taking a trip to Antarctica for a change of scenery. But North didn't mind, sometimes he even had Jack help out with the toys.

"Jack! Come here please!" North bellowed from his room. Jack pushed off the ground and flew to the third floor, where the room was. He pushed open the door to find North's back facing him, concentrating on something at his work table.

"Yeah North?"

The big man turned around and handed Jack a letter. "Would you fly to Québec and give this to Sandy? I think that's his stop now."

Jack nodded eagerly and flew out the door and south to Canada. It was pitch black (haha no pun intended) and Jack could barely see his own hand in front of his face. Suddenly, up ahead, a golden light appeared.

He grinned and shot forward. He was definitely in the right place. Golden sand danced through the apparently frigid air, seeing that Jack couldn't feel cold, he didn't know. The light the sand gave off became brighter and brighter, until Jack saw the source of it all.

Upon a golden sand made dragon, Sandman sat, lending out his sand to all the children. Jack flew closer and called, "Hey Sandy! I have a message for you from North!" The little golden man jerked his head, a smile upon his face.

He ushered Jack to him and his light beast. He handed Sandy the enveloped letter and watched as he opened it. He nodded as he read it, then folded it. "That's it?" Jack asked blankly. Sandman nodded and waved goodbye, before flying away to his next stop.

Jack sighed and flew down, closer to the towns. He floated by and watched the children's dreams through their windows. It was an amazing thing to watch.

He stopped at one house and watched a little girl's dreams. She was dreaming of her and her sister playing in the snow.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, feeling a sense of déjà vu. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he decided it worry about that later.

He drifted off, heading back to the North Pole. When he did arrive, he sank down on the couch, falling asleep for the first time in five years.

He had drifted off into a dreamless sleep when a picture came into his mind. Blue, almost the shade of crystals, eyes looking at him with a playful glint.

"Come on Jack! Jack come on!" A voice, belonging to a little girl giggled.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place in Jack's mind. He'd know that voice and those eyes anywhere.

He watched as the girl came into full view. She was sitting on her bed, a pink bed adjacent to her own. The girl was wearing blue, as always, and her hair was in a French braid going down her back. He noticed the gloves on her hands and sighed, exasperated.

She was bouncing on the bed, giggling. "Hey! Be careful!" Jack warned, finding his voice.

The little girl waved it off, still bouncing. Then, as if in slow motion, the girl slipped on the covers and made her way to the floor.

As she touched the ground, she shattered into tens of ice pieces. "No. Nononono." He choked, keeling over and running his hands through the icy shards.

"Jack, come back to me." A voice wavered throughout the room, sounding like the little girl's, only older and more depressed.

Jack dropped the pieces of the little girl. "ELSA." He bellowed.

Jack shot up from the couch, sweating and breathing raggedly. He remembered his dream, a sick feeling swirling around in his stomach.

"Elsa," He murmured hoarsely. _How long has it been_? He wondered, counting the years on his fingers.

A lump formed in his throat when he stopped at five years. It dawned on him that he had promised to come back. And he hadn't.

He shot up from the sofa and pounces off the floor, flying to Arendelle as fast as the wind could carry him.


	7. s e v e n

**Hey guys! Holy crap! Over 100 follows? You guys are flipping amazing like seriously. My present is this new chapter. I'm kinda at a standstill right now because I need to get to her being 18. Right now she's 15. I need to put my thinking cap on and get those parents on that Titanic. As much as I don't want to. :/**

**REVIEW TIIIIME!**

**Lilylola: I'll do my best! :)**

**foxchick1: Well, you see he fought Pitch and then became a Guardian. He spent a lot of those three years hanging out with Jamie and his friends. Not to mention he had to bring winter to the world for several months each year. He's a busy dude. ;)**

**corde amare: Thanks! Here's something to hold on to while I brainstorm like a maniac. **

**XoXoGossipGirls: Was it affective? I'm trying to make this interesting lol.**

**IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover: First of all, I LOVE YOUR USERNAME. Second of all, thanks! Jelsa is my otp too. ^_~**

**Chocolate Spirit: Merci :)**

**jayjaytee96: Aw thanks! That's very kind!**

**Miki Fubuki: Thanks! That's a relief! I don't wan this to be boring!**

**leah: HERE YOU GO :)**

**Reviews are like chocolate chip cannolis my awesome peeps! Enjoy! I'm off to brainstorm, write, and watch Narnia movies...no judging ;).**

**Ciao xx**

Jack flew as fast as he could to Arendelle, his heart beating what felt like a mile a minute. That probably wasn't a healthy rate. He couldn't help but beat himself up. He had promised Elsa he'd come back and he'd totally forgotten about her.

Guilt rose in him as he remembered hanging out with Jamie, his second believer and friend. He and his friends helped the Guardians against Pitch. The palace was coming into view, even though it was night time.

He was a few feet away from the window when he stopped. He hovered in the air, thinking. _What if she doesn't want to see me? Or she hates me? _Jack panicked. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

A smile appeared on his face. This was Elsa he was...thinking... about._ She'd understand, _Jack reassured himself. _I bet she'll laugh her ass off when I tell her I'm a Guardian now, _he grinned to himself. Finally plucking up enough courage, Jack silently floated to her window.

The curtains were dawn, which made him frown. Elsa never closed those curtains. He pushed on the window, only to find it locked. He knocked quietly, forgetting that no one else would hear him. "Elsa," He whispered, "It's me. Please open up and I'll explain everything."

Smirking, Jack conjured up a snowball and chucked it at the window. A smile still on his face, he waited for her to open up. He frowned when she didn't five minutes later. "Elsa!" Jack bellowed, sure she could hear him.

He scowled deeply, now thinking she was ignoring him. He threw snowball after snowball, bellowing and screeching her name. A terrible thought crossed Jack's mind, causing him to stop throwing snowballs. He sat on the ledge of the window, pain and sadness washing over him.

What if she stopped believing in him?

Feeling tears well in his eyes, Jack jumped off the ledge and flew away.

What he had sadly forgotten was that Elsa slept like the dead, nothing could wake her up except her own nightmares. A horse could neigh and whinny in her room all while she slept, and she wouldn't hear a thing.

Elsa woke up the next morning and opened the curtains. She smiled sadly, looking at the fabrics. She hated them as a child. They always blocked Jack's way of coming in. Sometimes he would wait for hours until she realized he had been there.

She looked out the window and froze. (Haha what's with all the puns you may ask? Idk they just happen lol) There was mounds of snow and frost on the window sill and the window itself. _It couldn't be, _Elsa told herself, _He left three years ago, why would he come back now?_

But there was no denying it.

Elsa desperately wanted Jack to come back, for him to talk to her and help her control her powers. She smiled wryly, remembering when she froze something solid at her touch when she was eleven. As she cried, he had held her and told her everything was gonna be alright.

Where was that winter spirit when she needed him?

Feeling like she was losing her mind from isolation, Elsa created a thin sheet of ice on the window and wrote;

**_Jack, is that you? _**

She shut the curtains and sat on her bed, fidgeting. What if it was him? Elsa shook her head disapprovingly to herself. _Don't get your hopes high Elsa, _she scolded herself_. He's probably off in Antarctica, enjoying the cold. _

She smiled to herself, thinking of Jack whining about how there was nothing to do during the summer and how dreadful it was. The memory of Jack taking her to Burgess popped into her mind.

_"Do you have a family Jack?" She asked suddenly, slightly startling him. He turned onto his side, facing Elsa. _

_"Nope, just me."_

_"What? How's that even possible, I mean theoretically..." She frowned, trailing off._

_Jack chuckled and brushed it off. "Slow down Princess, I don't need a health lesson." Elsa stopped talking immediately, blushing. _

_"All I remember is seeing the moon. I was here on the lake and I saw my staff. I kinda figured out my powers and the whole people-can't-see-me-unless-they-believe-thing as time went by. Which is nobody, except you of course." _

_Elsa smiled up at him. "I believe in you Jack. People will too, just you wait." Jack flashed her a grin, comforted by her kind words._

_"I should getting home soon." She commented, noticing the darkening of the sky. _

_Frowning, Jack nodded. "I hope I can come back with you one day. I like it here." She said, trying not to offend him. _

_"Thanks Elsie. I like it here too." He said, ruffling her hair. "Hey stop it!" She giggled, fixing her hair. _

Elsa frowned to herself. Maybe Jack had found his family and... no. _He's over 300 years old, _she reminded herself_. His family is long gone even if he found out who they were. _

The teen princess picked up a book and read half of it, before realizing something. Her birthday was in a week. A small smile appeared on her lips before she continued reading.

Jack paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, which wasn't lit. North was watching him, but he was in too deep of thought to notice. "Jack why you pacing?" The spirit flinched, as if he was unaware of North's presence.

"Elsa." He moaned. North's eyes widened, realizing the problem. "Jack you just remember her _now_? What happened?" Jack grabbed his hair and pulled. "I dunno! I was just so caught up being a Guardian and paying attention to Jamie and his friends...I forgot about her..."

"Jack, she's all alone. You mess up big time." Jack shot daggers at him. "You don't think I know that? She didn't wake up at all when I yelled and threw snowballs at her window! She probably doesn't believe in me anymore."

He slumped down into a couch looking glum. North noticed how much she meant to him. "Jack with girls, you do not give up. She probably deep sleeper. I never seen her happier when I visited her one Christmas years ago. Because of you. She cannot just forget you. Try."

Jack gave him the tiniest of smiles. I'll think about it."


	8. e i g h t

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have been dancing my butt off lol. Anyway, BIG ANNCOUCMENT, involving this story. In chapter six, I said she was fifteen, well now she's seventeen. It'll make the flow of the story a lot smoother even though they've been apart for five years. :/ **

**Also there seems to be a bit of confusion about how Jack could forget Elsa. To clarify, he didn't totally forget her like he had Elsa amnesia. Being a Guardian took up a lot of Jack's time. Add a battle with Pitch and being the Spirit of Winter who brings winter every year to the world and you are prone to forget things. **

**I have officially gotten over my slight writer's block thanks to Slcard for giving me some ideas. :D REVIEW TIIIIME!**

**corde amore: Lol here ya go!**

**TOO LAZY TO LOG: *gives chapter* here! Also when I read stories from FF on my phone I'm too lazy to log in too lol. **

**PrincessOfTheNight01: Lol**

**The Story Siren: Thanks! :)**

**IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover: lololol xD**

**XoXoGossipGirls: Patience grasshopper.**

**MineneNinth: Thank you!**

**Chocolate Spirit: I just wrote this now. Enjoy!**

**pearlshippingcece101: I WILL. I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS AND THANK YOU. :)**

**almostfrozen: Thank you. :) **

**Nicola: Merci!**

**MiGoreng: Go to the top.**

**Slcard: Thank you for the awesome ideas. :))**

**ALSO, I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST FORGOT. THEY'RE MAKING FROZEN A BROADWAY MUSICAL ANNNNNNND GIVING IT A SEQUEL. :D Now onto the story lol. I've never been one for author's notes but I'm starting to like them. :) Reviews are also pretzel m&ms my peeps. Tell me what you think. And btw, I was in a Disney mood when I wrote a very _special_ part for this story. *rolls on floor laughing***

**Yeah... I'm just gonna stop talking and let you read... lol. Ciao xx**

Elsa sat against the door, like always. She huffed and looked at the window. _Today I'm 18_, she smiled wryly. She started to think back to previous birthdays, ones including Jack. Every time her special day rolled around, Jack always had something cooked up.

He's taken her skiing in the Netherlands, sledding in Antarctica, skating at Burgess. Elsa's smile widened, remembering her last birthday with Jack, her twelfth.

_Elsa was peacefully sleeping the night before her birthday, excited for morning to come. It wasn't too late, around ten, when Elsa was lightly shaken awake. "Elsie, wake up." Jack whispered, regardless that no one could hear him._

_The princess rolled over and looked at her smirking friend. "Nice bed hair." He teased, ruffling her hair. Still half-asleep, she swatted away his hand. "Jack, it's not even morning yet. What is it?" She sleepily grumbled._

_"I'm giving you your birthday present early." He grinned. Elsa was wide awake now. "What is it? Is it somewhere or something like an object?" She asked, jumping out of bed. Elsa pulled on her robe and slippers._

_Jack opened the window and held out a hand to her, answering her question. She jumped onto him, her legs around his middle and arms around his neck. "You weight about as much as a Chihuahua!" Jack chuckled. Elsa shrugged and held on tight. _

_Jack pushed off the sill, leaving the window slightly cracked. "I feel like we're in Aladdin." Elsa giggled, watching the towns below them. He gave her a crazy look. "If you think I'm gonna sing for you Princess, then you are sorely mistaken."_

_Elsa laughed heartily. "I wasn't even thinking that... until you planted that into my brain..." She grinned like a Cheshire cat. He groaned and held his head with his staff arm. "Nononono _please_ don't make me sing for you!"_

_Elsa stared at Jack intently. "Please Jack! It's my birthday in two hours!" Jack looked down to see her giving him her pleading puppy dog face. "Not the face... not the face... All right. But no laughing or making fun of me!" He sighed, knowing he'd regret this. Elsa nodded eagerly, bringing a small smile on Jack's face. That look on her face was an expression he never wanted to see leave her face._

_He took a deep breath and started to humiliate himself._

_"I can show you the world_

_ Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_ Tell me, princess, now when did_

_ You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_ Take you wonder by wonder_

_ Over, sideways and under_

_ On a magic... flying ride..._

_A whole new world_

_ A new fantastic point of view_

_ No one to tell us no or where to go_

_ Or say we're only dreaming." _

_Elsa bit her lip so hard to stop from laughing. Jack was a little off key, but not terrible. For the heck of it, Elsa joined in. _

_"A whole new world_

_ A dazzling place I never knew_

_ But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

_ That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

_They burst out laughing. Jack stared down at the girl who wasn't so little anymore. She could really sing. He looked down further and saw their destination. Elsa was confused. They were in a town south of Arendelle. "Where are we and what are we doing?" _

_Jack smirked at her. "All good things to those who wait Princess." She sent him a look as he let her down and onto the roof of a random house. He plopped down next to her and watched the dark skyline, as if waiting for something or someone. _

_"Can you at least tell me where we are?" Elsa pleaded. Jack huffed, but gave her a smug smirk. "We're in Montreal, Canada." Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "Is that near Arendelle?" Jack chortled and shook his head. _

_"No. It only went fast because I flew." She nodded thoughtfully and saw something in the distance. Jack grinned and watched Elsa's face. She squinted, making out a glowing yellow thing coming towards them. Tonight Sandman was riding a sand dinosaur._

_"Is that... Sandman?" Elsa asked incredulously. Jack nodded cockily. As he passed them, oblivious, his sand swirled in front of them to the children in the house underneath them. Jack stood up and ran his hand through the sand, displaying children playing with a dog._

_"What is it? It's so beautiful." Elsa breathed, joining Jack. She ran a ran through and giggled as the dog ran around her. Jack smiled at her brightly. "They're dreams. I love to watch them. It's a shame that no one gets to see them."_

_"Thanks for showing me them Jack." Elsa hugged Jack. He smiled at her, picking her up like before. "Let's get you to bed. Your parents would kill me if they could see me or if they found out." He joked. She laughed, but only to have it lost in the wind._

* * *

A knock on Elsa's door startled her. For a split second she thought she was gonna get caught, before realizing she wasn't twelve anymore. She was officially a woman. She stood up, stiff, and opened it the door to find her parents standing there.

She gave them a weak smile and let them in. She sat down on her bed and sat up straight. "Happy birthday Elsa." Mama smiled. Papa squeezed her shoulder and set down her present on a table. "We also have some news. In a few days we'll be leaving for Prince Edwards Island for a conference."

Elsa's face dropped. Leaving? If she remembered correctly, Canada was a _long_ way away. "How long will you be gone?" She asked in a nervous whisper. Papa winced. "Two weeks." Elsa's eyes almost popped out of her head.

Two weeks?!

"You can't. I won't be able to last that long." Elsa shrieked, waving her hands around. Ice shot out and hit the wall. She flinched away and backed up to the window. Ice daggers came off a wall, looking sharp enough to impale someone.

"I-I can't do this." She wailed. "Conceal it, don't feel it Elsa." Mama told her. "Don't let it show." Papa added. Elsa nodded and took a deep breath. "It'll be okay." He whispered as they walked out. Elsa turned around as the door shut and looked at the window.

Her message was still there but something was written under it.

**I'm still here Elsa. I can explain everything. Leave your window open tomorrow night and I'll explain if you want me to. I'm so sorry Princess. **

**x Jack**


	9. n i n e

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Yesterday I was like on a roll, I had started this and then I finished it and wrote ten as well! I've been bouncing off the walls (lol not literally) because I am sooooo excited for tomorrow's episode of The Fosters. It's just gotten SO good ever since Callie and Brandon kissed. **

**Anyway... REVIEW TIIIIIIME!**

**Guest: O.O oh...oops**

**IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover: Lol ikr? I just got this crazy idea and it somehow got me to Jack singing xD**

**Chocola98: Thanks :)**

** kayla nelson 399: Thank you! :D**

**Chocolate Spirit: I did :)**

**XxEllenxX: Lol no I'm American. When I went to see Frozen for the first time, I heard some people in the movie using French when they were on the docks for the coronation and I guessed that Arendelle was some island off the coast of Northern Canada. That is why I kinda like to use Canada.**

**XoXoGossipGirls: You'll have to wait and see! Haha no, if my estimating is correct, I think the coronation will be in chapter 11. **

**Lilly: Thanks! **

**PrincessOfTheNight01: Lol it sounds like you're assuming that something bad is going to happen. :)**

**JackxElsa: First of all, AWESOME NAME :). Second of all, I love protective and angry Jack too. ^_^**

Elsa was nervous. She paced back and forth, unaware of the frost creeping up her bedposts. _Would he actually show up? Did I actually see that or was my mind just playing tricks on me, making me see what I was dying to see? _Elsa's mind was in over thinking-overdrive. _Swoosh!_

Elsa jerked her head to the window, wringing her hands. She jumped back as a head hung in front of the window upside down. She stared at it for a few more seconds before realizing it was Jack. "Jack!" She whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

He grinned at her and flipped so he was right side up and on the window sill. He opened it and hopped through. "Elsa. You-" He stopped and looked her over. She had definitely grown taller, she was probably up to his chin.

Her blonde hair was in an intricate braid bun tightly held against her head. She stood up straight and stiff, like a proud princess should. Her hands were covered in blue gloves, but that didn't stop her from wringing them, a nervous habit that made Jack smile.

The only things that hadn't change were her choice to wear a blue dress and the color of her eyes – still the same crystal blue that matched Jack's. _She looks absolutely stunning_. He cleared his throat, having no idea where that thought came from, and said, "You look great Princess."

Elsa gave him a strained smile at the sound of her old nickname and looked down at her hands. "Thank you. You don't look a day over 17." Jack laughed heartily. Elsa felt all warm inside, which was extremely odd, when she heard it. It was nice to hear laughter after so many years. "I do, don't I?" He smirked cockily.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know _now_. I don't want to inflate your egotistical head." Jack's mouth hung open in shock. Now it was Elsa's turn to smirk. Jack suddenly remembered why he was here and sat down on a couch, making frost climb up the legs of it.

Elsa shrieked and back up against the wall. Jack looks down at it and then up at the terrified Elsa. "You still haven't gotten over it have you?" He asked softly. Elsa, curled up in a ball in front of the door, shaking her head slowly.

Jack stood up and sat next to her. "I'm sorry I left. I only meant to leave for a few minutes and come back... but that plan didn't exactly work. You see, I was tailing a nightmare, a creation of the boogeyman Pitch Black, when I got kidnapped by the Easter Bunny and two of North's yetis." Jack paused and watched Elsa's white-blonde eyebrows raise in amusement. "You got kidnapped by the _Easter Bunny_?"

He gave her a look as she dissolved into a fit of giggles. She stopped and became serious once more. "Sorry. Go on." "Anyway, long story short I helped the Guardians defeat Pitch and became a Guardian. I also gained some new believers along the way."

Elsa felt her chest tighten. He had more believers? As happy as she was for him, she felt jealous that she had to share him now. "That's... great Jack." Elsa said, her voice an octave higher than usual. Jack stared at her for a moment.

She held his gaze for what seemed like forever. A knock on the door startled Elsa and Jack. "Your highness? Your parents are leaving now. It's time for you to stay goodbye." Elsa stiffened and stood up. Jack watched her with a confused look. Leaving? Where were they going?

Elsa stood in front of the door, her back to Jack, taking deep breaths. It was then Jack realized that Elsa was going to step outside of her door for the first time in ten years. She clenched the doorknob and opened the door.

Her breath was caught in her lungs as she slowly made her way through the hallways. It felt strange to be walking through the hallways, almost like being in a new place rather than her own home. Jack floated beside her, sending her encouraging words.

As much as Elsa appreciated it, she still felt the sick feeling in her stomach. She looked over the great staircase to see her parents and some servants preparing their things. They saw Elsa and smiled. She walked down the stairs and stood in front of them, curtsying.

Jack frowned and watched as she didn't even hug them. _She's worried that she'll hurt them_, Jack realized. "Do you have to go?" Elsa asked, her voice faltering on the word 'go'. The king put his arm around the queen. "You'll be fine Elsa." He told her, leading the way to the ship.

Elsa wringed her hands, fleeing back to her room. Jack quickly followed her, sliding through the door just time as she slammed it. "That was close, you almost decapitated me." He joked, hoping to make her smile.

Unfortunately, she didn't. Instead, she slid down against the door and watched as snow started to fall. "JUST STOP!" Elsa screamed, gripping her head. Jack flinched and watched as she cried. He knew she wasn't talking to her, but it hurt for some reason.

He crouched down and sat down next to her. He hesitated before placing his ice cold hand on her arm.

* * *

An hour later, he was slumped against the wall, asleep, with Elsa curled up in his lap. How that happened, nobody knows. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. It felt so natural, even in their sleep, they didn't know what they were doing.

When Jack woke up the next morning, he first felt awkward. But when he looked down at the sleeping girl, he smiled and brushed her bangs away from her forehead. As smoothly as he could, Jack hovered off the ground, careful not to wake Elsa, and gently placed her in bed.

Feeling daring, Jack leaned down and kissed her forehead, before heading to the window. As he wrote her a message with frost, he noticed the tingling feeling his lips had. He smiled again and then hopped out the window.


	10. t e n

**Hey guys! Today I have a very special very long chapter for you! :D Start thanking Chocolate Spirit everyone! I have a snow day tomorrow so I may post again. REVIEW TIIIME!**

**JackxElsa: I like to update ASP. :)**

**VK: Thank you thank you! **

**MineneNinth: Thanks!**

**IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover: Lol I'm flattered. There's NO WAY I'm discontinuing this story. I'm going to finish it, which is a while away.**

**XoXoGossipGirls: I like marshmallows. Especially if their in between chocolate and graham crackers. Spoiler alert: There's some fluff in here too. :D**

**Slcard: Well this is a Jelsa fic. :) Thanks!**

**PrincessOfTheNight01: Thanks! :)**

**Guest: Here ya go!**

**kylahle10: Thank you very much! ^_^**

**Chocolate Spirit: Here! :D**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose: Thanks!**

**I gonna stop talking now and let you read. Lol. Reviews are cannolis my awesome peeps. Ciao xx**

When Elsa woke up she realized she wasn't on the floor, but in fact on her bed. She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. Where was Jack? A sick feeling rose to her stomach. It was then she noticed the window ajar and the frost-written message on it.

She stood up and closed it, seeing that it was raining. The message read:

**Going to get us some breakfast. Don't worry too much Elsie. ;)**

**x Jack **

She rolled her eyes, thinking that Jack was probably smirking when he wrote this message. As she picked up her book, she couldn't help but remember the dream she had last night. She and Jack had fallen asleep together and then he'd picked her up and kissed her forehead.

What was even weirder was that it felt so real, her forehead had tingled where he had placed his lips. _I wish he'd kiss me for real, _Elsa thought. She dropped the book that was in her hands. Where did _that_ come from?

Elsa closed her eyes and pictured the Jack she had talked to last night. His white hair looked softer and fluffier than she remembered. His blue eyes were striking and beautiful, almost the same color as her's. She was so caught up in daydreaming about Jack she almost didn't hear the knock on the door.

Elsa stiffened and waited for Anna to start singing her song. _She's fifteen. She's probably grown up now...and I missed it._ Elsa chided herself, with a bit of guilt in there. It surprised her when a servant started to speak. "Your majesty, I regret to inform you, that because of last night's severe thunder storms and rough seas... your parents', the king and queen's, ship was destroyed at sea. There were no survivors. I'm sorry."

Elsa felt like she'd been woken up by a bucket of ice-cold water, not that she'd feel it of course. Her parents dead? No, that can't be possible. As she paced, fear and worry eating her inside out, ice and snow started to appear around the room.

When the thought finally sunk in, Elsa screamed, enraged. "They can't... they can't be dead...I need their help..." Elsa wailed, frozen tears running down her face. She let all her anger out on her room. Ice hung everywhere possible. Snow covered the ground in a few inches.

Elsa didn't care anymore. She was going to rot in here anyway, no one was going to see it. She'd lost her anchor and now her will. There was nothing left but a broken soul.

* * *

Jack hopped from roof to roof, in a joyous mood. He had fresh bread, chocolate, and warm milk in his hands. The castle was up ahead and he could vaguely make out Elsa's window. He grinned and shot up into the air.

As he landed on the edge of the window, he froze in place. He surveyed the changes that had occurred since he left, and there was _a lot_ of them. There was a lot more ice than last time. Snow covered the ground and objects, making the room seem like a winter wonderland.

But it was definitely nothing like a wonderland.

Jack saw Elsa in front of the door, crying her eyes out. Jack immediately shoved the window open and climbed inside, his ankles covered in snow. "Elsa what's wrong?" Jack said, cupping her cold cheeks in his equally cold hands. But both felt warmth, something they didn't have much experience with.

"T-they're dead Jack." Elsa whispered hoarsely. Jack's eyes widened. The king and queen were dead?! Technically they were the only ones to know about her secret. They'd been there for her when Jack was away doing Guardian stuff.

Now it was his turn to take care of her, he owed all three of them that much, especially Elsa. He scooped her up bridal style, and sat down on a couch, with her still in his lap. When she was younger, it wasn't as awkward or triggered any romantic thoughts. Now all he wanted to do was kiss the life out of her.

_I don't think kissing her will make her parents' death disappear, regardless of how freaking beautiful she looks, _Jack told himself, hugging the girl he was falling hard for and extremely fast. Elsa buried her face in his hoodie, inhaling his scent of pine and fresh bread.

It was an odd combination, but Elsa found it intoxicating. "Elsie, what if I sung you an Aladdin song? Would that make you feel better?" Elsa sat up and gave him an amused smirk through her frozen tears. "I'm not twelve Jack."

Jack felt a pang in his chest, remembering her twelfth birthday. "I have chocolate." He tried again and succeeding. She shot right up and looked at him with shining eyes, and not just because she was crying. "You have chocolate?"

He pulled out the bag, grinning. She smiled weakly and pulled out a piece. She closed her eyes and mmmed out loud. Jack chuckled lightly, seeing joy on her face for a minute. She opened her eyes, still looking pained, but had a small smile on her face.

"Want some?" She asked timidly. He opened his mouth, smirking, and waited for her to put it in his mouth. Elsa gave him a look, but didn't say anything as she placed the chocolate in his mouth. Her fingers brushed his lips, making her heart beat what seemed unhealthily fast.

Jack's lips tingled once again, but he was enjoying the feeling. He didn't want it to stop. Jack lifted his hand and brushed away the frozen tears that had stuck to her beautiful face. His thumb found its way to her cheek and caressed it.

Jack searched her face and was about to lean in when a knock on the door startled them both. Elsa stood up and walked to the door. It was surprisingly Anna and she didn't sound happy. More like depressed.

"_Elsa, please I know you're in there_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?"_

Elsa slid down against the door, curling her feet under her. Jack could see, even from the couch, that tears were forming in her eyes again.  
_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_ Anna whispered, obviously crying. Luckily it was just loud enough for both Jack and Elsa to hear. At that line, Elsa rested her head on her knees, breaking down again. Jack watched her sadly. Seeing her cry was heart wrenching.

He pulled out a piece of chocolate and stared at it. Deciding he wasn't hungry, he put it back in the bag and watched Elsa. There was nothing he could do to cheer her up, he knew that, yet he went over to her and sat next to her, listening to her cries.

* * *

_Three Years Later _

Jack roamed through the castle, watching all day's preparations being made while Elsa was sleeping. Servants busted around, cleaning everything and bringing plates in from the kitchen storages. When he spotted food, an amused smirk came across his face.

He followed a servant to where all the food was being placed. When she was gone, Jack grabbed an armful of food and flew back to Elsa's room. When he entered the room, he frowned, seeing that her bed was made without her in it.

As he set the food down, he heard splashing water and decided she was getting ready for the big day. He picked up an apple and heard yelling and sheer joyfulness come from the hall. He chuckled and went into the hallway.

He saw, as he predicted, Anna running around happily. "It's coronation day! It's coronation day!" She shouted. Leaning against the wall, Jack chortled and bit into his apple. "Wait for it..." He counted to five and Anna burst into song.

"_The window is open, so's that door!_ _ I didn't know they did that anymore!_ _ Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?"_

Jack decided to follow Anna as he waited for Elsa.

_ "For years I've roamed these empty halls,_ _ Why have a ballroom with no balls?_ _ Finally they're opening up the gates!_

_ There'll be actual real live people,_ _ It'll be totally strange,_ _But wow, am I so ready for this change!_

_ 'Cause for the first time in forever,_ _ There'll be music, there'll be light._ _ For the first time in forever,_ _ I'll be dancing through the night._

_ Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,_ _ But I'm somewhere in the zone._

_ 'Cause for the first time in forever,_ _ I won't be alone._ _I can't wait to meet everyone! *gasp*_ _ What if I meet... the one?_

_ Tonight, imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall,_ _ The picture of sophisticated grace!"_

He laughed at her and watched her, amused.

_ "I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair,_ _ I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_

_ But then we laugh and talk all evening,_ _ Which is totally bizarre,_ _ Nothing like the life I've lead so far!_

_ For the first time in forever,_ _ There'll be magic, there'll be fun._ _ For the first time in forever,_ _ I could be noticed by someone."_

As Anna kept singing her song, Jack decided to go back to Elsa, but could hear her sing a few more lines as he flew.

_ "And I know it's totally crazy,_ _ To dream I'd find romance._

_ But for the first time in forever,_ _ At least I've got a chance."_

Jack flew through the hallway and saw Elsa going to her father's study. He didn't say anything, but he knew she knew he was there. She walked all the way to the window and looked down at the people who were waiting to walk through the gates. "You ready future queen?" Jack asked her, rubbing her tense shoulders. She relaxed and took a deep breath. Jack took a step back and sat down on a chair, waiting for her to burst into song too.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see_ _ Be the good girl you always have to be"_

She walked to a table that had a candlestick and a small bowl. Elsa looked up at a portrait that showed her father at his coronation. She took off her gloves held the objects like her father did and faced Jack.

_ "Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_ _ Make one wrong move and everyone will know"_

Ice started to cover the objects and Elsa put them back, looking slightly fearful.

_"But it's only for today" _Anna, walking to the gates, sung (_It's only for today)_

_ "It's agony to wait" (It's agony to wait)_

Elsa, with Jack standing behind her, opened up the doors and sung/ordered the servants,

_ "Tell the guards to open up the gates"_ Anna stood in front of the gates and beamed at the people._ (The gates)_

Elsa strode down the hallway with Jack right behind her, careful not to step on her purple cape. She walked to the balcony doors and opened the doors.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal,_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."_

Sensing that her song was done, Jack stood next to her. "You know, even when you become queen, I'm still gonna call you Princess, Princess." Elsa, who had her eyes closed, opened them and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Seriously Jack?"

"What?" He asked her.

"I just sung this serious song and _that's_ the conversation starter you use?"

He shrugged. "Your sister was singing too. After I got the food, which I hope you enjoyed, I got it from your coronation party setup, I followed Anna around and saw her singing. She's quite entertaining." Elsa smiled for a moment, before it turned sad. "How is she?" "She's pretty good. She's running around like she's on a sugar high. I think I saw her run around town."

Elsa nodded before jerking her head in Jack's direction. "Wait you stole that food from tonight's party preparations? JACK!" He chucked as she started to punch his arm. "That tickles." He teased. "Come back here and I'll give you one that will tickle _a lot_!"

He chuckled again and backed up into the room. Elsa corned him and he stared down at her. She looked beautiful in the blue and teal dress she was wearing. Her hair was done up in that intricate braid bun she was always wearing. It dawned on Jack that her mother used to wear it like that. She was a blonde spitting image of the late queen.

Lining her gorgeous blue eyes, he noticed purple eye makeup. Jack's air flow got caught in his throat. She stared up at him, wondering what he was staring at. "What are you looking at?" Elsa asked him curiously.

He blushed and looked down. She smiled triumphantly. Elsa, Princess and future Queen of Arendelle, got Jack Frost, Winter Spirit and Guardian of Fun, to blush. "Nothing. I was just noticing how grown up you look Elsie, and not the cute little princess hidden in her room.

Elsa suddenly felt warm, which again, she's never felt before except around Jack. Elsa opened her mouth to say something to Jack, but was cut off by a curt knock on the door. Elsa opened it to find a servant smiling wryly at her. "Your Highness, it's time."


	11. e l e v e n

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted sooner. Things have been so hectic especially with homework. Ugh D: BUUT I have another really long chapter. :D On a random note, I have discovered that my mom can make REALLY good banana bread, which I am actually eating right now *nom nom*.**

**Anyway, I'm excited for this chapter. Considering the way I ended the last chapter it's pretty obvious what this one is mainly about lol. I'm especially excited for the party because I have some Jelsa stuff cooked up. :) There was SO many reviews last chapter it made me feel all warm and fuzzy to read them. You guys are seriously awesome. YES, YOU THE ONE WHO IS READING THIS RIGHT NOW. **

**IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover: Haters gonna hate. They just don't understand the awesomeness of Jelsa/Frozen lol.**

**Guest (1): Thanks! Aw, well it was a good analogy. **

**Guest (2): Thanks! I hope it does. :)**

**JackxElsa: I hope so. :D**

**XoXoGossipGirls: Sorry for the teasing. Maybe they will soon...:)**

**Chocolate Spirit: Here ya go! **

**nina sakurai: Hmmm maybe! I haven't gotten that far yet lol tbh.**

**PrincessOfTheNight01: It's so intense yet they're hiding it! Thank you and it's not just Callie, bUT BRALLIE ANOTHER ONE OF MY SHIPS. **

**Guest (3): Yay! :)**

**Catosclovey: Ikr. I thought fanfiction was gonna help it but it just makes it more intense. AGH! **

**Guest (4): Aw thank you that's really sweet!**

**CoN-Frozen-MLP-RotG-DIA-PercyJ: Sorry! Schoolwork I mean ugh. Sooo much science my brain is spaghetti. **

**ChipoftheShire: Thank you so much! I am flattered. When it comes to the little things, I can be VERY OCD. It has to be spell checked like fifty times by me before I post it lol.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry that I talk a lot... Now onto the story! :D Reviews are my mom's banana bread my awesome peeps! Ciao xx **

Elsa immediately stiffened. She nodded curtly to the servant and started to walk down the hallway slowly, wringing her hands. "You'll be great." Jack told her reassuringly as he floated by her. She gave him a weak smile and went into deep thought.

_I wish my parents were here to see this. Then again, if they were here this wouldn't be happening. _Elsa was nervous. She stood behind the chapel doors, listening to the chatters of people inside. Jack jumped onto the ground and stood in front of her.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise." He squeezed her shoulder. The doors in front of us opened and Jack moved out of the way so that Elsa was in front of it, not that anyone would see him, but so she wouldn't bump into him.

She walked down the aisle and looked around. When Elsa spotted Anna standing near the priest, she almost stopped, had Jack not lightly shoved her forward. Anna had really grown up. The last time Elsa had seen her sister she had short hair stuffed in pigtails, a happy expression on her face, and was twirling around singing.

Now, Anna looked mature, very pretty, but luckily had not lost her happiness that radiated from her expression. Jack watched Elsa with adoration as she knelt down and the crown was placed on her head. Above, a choir quietly sung a Heimr Àrnadalr.

Elsa stood, back facing everyone, and reached out for the golden, jeweled scepter and bowl. As she did, the priest cleared his throat quietly. Jack frowned and watched as he said quietly to her, "You Majesty, the gloves."

Elsa stared down at her blue gloves and then at the priest. She sucked in a deep breath and pulled them off her hands. She set them on the pillow and turned around with the objects in her hands. Jack caught her eye and said out loud, "Look at me Elsa. You're doing great." It made her feel better until she noticed ice slowly creeping up the objects.

Elsa shot Jack a panicky look. Elsa, having enough, put the objects down just as the priest was done. She slipped her gloves on to prevent any more little accidents. As she turned to face the standing and cheering crowd, she noticed Jack grinning at her, leaning against his staff. Elsa gave him a grin and looked at the audience. All that was left was the party.

Jack followed Elsa as she descended the stairs and made her way back to her bedroom. "How does it feel to be queen, Princess?" He grinned. Striding down the hallway, Elsa waited until a servant passed before giving him a look and saying, "Weird. It's definitely going to take time before it really sinks in."

He plopped down on a sofa and watched as Elsa stood in front of her mirror, eyeing the crown with fascination. It was small and made of gold, with tiny jewels encrusted into the front of it. "It's pretty." Jack told her softly.

She smiled at him through the mirror and them turned to face him, the mirror at her back. "So, the gates are open. Are you gonna go into town?" Jack asked. Elsa frowned and shook her head. "Definitely not. It's best if I just stay here.

Jack stood up, exasperated. "Why are you doing this to yourself? I understand why you did it from ages eight to eighteen, but why now? Elsa, I hate to be blunt, but your parents are _dead_. They cannot tell you what to do anymore. _You_ are the queen of Arendelle. Not your mother. _You_ are a legal adult and can make decisions for yourself. I mean your a queen for my gosh."

Jack felt a sick feeling in his stomach as he watched Elsa's eyes glass over. Her tone became as cold as her ice. "They did it to protect me Jack. I choose to stay here for my safety and everyone else's. Especially Anna's. But you wouldn't know or understand would you? You left me and paraded around the world for five years playing with your new believers and leaving me here in this cell."

Jack waved his hands around in the air. "YOU JUST SAID YOU CHOSE TO STAY HERE. DON'T BLAME ME FOR YOUR BOREDOM." A single tear ran down her face. "I wasn't talking about boredom Jack." She said in a whisper. Elsa hastily wiped the tear and turned her back to him.

Jack stared at her, stunned. Was she talking about what he thought she was talking about? He reached out to turn her around when there was a knock on the door. Elsa strode over and opened the door. A servant stood there. "Yes?" Elsa said in an even, queen-like tone.

"My queen, I was wondering if you wanted any help getting ready for the ball that's in two hours. Elsa's eyes widened. "Two hours!? I thought I had more time than that." The servant hushed the new queen. "Let me take care of everything Your Majesty."

The servant, named Millicent, went into her bathroom to prepare Elsa's bath. "You are excused." She said to Jack curtly. He tried to catch her eye, but was unsuccessful. "Alright." He said quietly, feeling a strong pang in his heart, like it was being compressed tightly.

He turned around and flew out the door and wandered around the castle. He climbed to the North Tower and watched the village preparing for the ball. People were chatting in front of the gates and some even in the courtyard behind the gate. Jack saw Anna in her room, looking more elated and smiley than he's seen her in a long time.

"I hope you'll be able to see me one day." He whispered through the window glass, creating frost on the window. Not noticing it, he flew away. Anna however, saw the frost and dropped her brush in shock. _It's July, how on Earth could that have happened? _She thought in shock.

Elsa stood in front of her mirror, wringing her hands. W_hat have you done Elsa? Even though he doesn't see my point, doesn't mean you have to shut him out too! Especially someone as attractive as him. _Elsa reprimanded herself, annoyance turning into fear and worry. _Oh my gosh. What if he doesn't come back? What if I pushed him past his breaking point. Oh no, what have I done?!_

Elsa was lucky that Millicent had left or else she would've been in deep, deep trouble. Snow started to fall around, only adding to her fear and worry. Elsa started to pace, digging her fingernails into her skull, but careful not to mess up her hair.

"Why can't I control it? I don't want to hurt people." Elsa wailed out loud, sinking down on a couch. "You need to let it go sometimes, or else you'll explode." A familiar voice said from behind the couch. Elsa jerked around, a watery smile on her face. "Jack!" He smiled back at her.

Elsa jumped, and not very lady-like I might add, over the back of the couch and into Jack's arms, squeezing the life out of him. He dropped his staff in surprise and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Jack for being a stupid, impulsive idiot." She said, her voice muffled by Jack's hoodie.

He chuckled and helped her off him. "It's cool. I'm sorry too." Elsa gave him a look. "You have nothing to be sorry about." Jack looked around the room and eyed the snow. With a wave of his staff, it all melted. Jack looked down at Elsa, whose expression reminded him of a deer. Her big blue eyes wide, extenuating her looks.

_She wouldn't be _too_ mad if I kissed her... right? _Jack asked himself. He brushed her bangs aside and was about to lean in when...

"Your Majesty? It's time for your grand entrance!" Millicent called through the door, adding a knock for good measure. _Oh my Moon, I swear I'm going to freeze all of her servants until they give us some privacy. _Jack thought, grinding his teeth.

Elsa gave him an odd look before turning to open the door. _Was he about to kiss me? How I _wish_ he was! _Elsa thought slightly irritated. She smiled at Millicent and started to walk down the hall, knowing that Jack was going to follow.

When she didn't hear a sarcastic comment from above her, she started to worry. "Worried you wouldn't see me again after our last encounter a minute ago, Princess?" That sardonic she loved so much asked her. Relief flooded through her, but she hoped he didn't see it.

Judging by that smug smirk he was giving her, Elsa decided that she had failed miserably. "Shut up." She muttered under her breath. She came to the door and watched the party through the wings. People were dressed in fancy clothes and were chatting, eating, and dancing.

"Have you ever been to a party before?" Jack asked, making Elsa aware of their proximity. Suddenly, the air around her felt thin. Kai, the announcer, saw Elsa and announced her to the room. "May I present, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa strode forward, poised and regal.

Kai spotted Anna standing to the side and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to where Elsa was standing. "And Princess of Anna of Arendelle." Anna gulped and looked around. "Are you sure...I don't think I'm supposed to be here uh okay." Elsa looked to her side to see Anna.

"Hi." She said softly. Anna wheeled around and looked at her sister. "Hi? Hi me? Oh um, hi!" Elsa smiled at her. "You look beautiful." Anna brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Jack watched from the wings, smiling, elated to see the sisters communicating.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean not fuller, more beautiful." "Thank you." Elsa chuckled at her sister's awkwardness. _She hasn't changed much. _The queen smiled to herself. Jack cocked his head to the side, enjoying Elsa's happy look.

Elsa and Anna looked at the crowd in the room. "So this is what a party looks like." Elsa commented. Anna looked at her and quickly said, "It's warmer than I thought." A sweet fragrance caught Elsa's nose. "What is that amazing smell?" The two sisters sniffed the air and sighed. "Chocolate!" They said at the same time. They chuckled, making Jack grin.

Elsa caught his eye and swiftly motioned for him to join her. He waved it off. "Nah, I'm good. I'm enjoying your conversation with Anna." She gave him a look, slyly, before turning back to her sister. Jack furrowed his eyebrows until he saw Elsa put her hands behind her back, beckoning him with a finger.

Jack laughed out loud, swaggering over to her. "Alright, if you insist. But no one can see me except you." Elsa nodded to a person who had just bowed before her, listening to both Jack and Kai introducing the person.

When Anna wasn't paying attention, Elsa whispered under her breath, "Yeah, but _I_ know you're there and I want-um would like you here. Doesn't that mean something?" Jack stared at her for a moment, biting back what he was going to say.

A small man walked over to the three of them and was introduced by Kai. "Your Majesty? May I present, the Duke of Weasel Town." Jack stifled a laugh as the Duke snapped his head in the announcer's direction. "Weselton! It's Weselton." He reassured Anna and Elsa.

He stepped forward and bowed lowly. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it only seems fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." Jack felt all hot and bothered, even though this old guy was no competition.

Jack stood behind the Duke and laughed as he did some freaky dance moves men his age shouldn't be able to do. Jack blew on the Duke with a cold wind and watched as he bowed, his hair fell off his scalp until he stood back up. Jack looking pleased with himself, watched as Anna gasped and started laughing.

Elsa laughed but turned it into a cough. She gave him a look with her eyes before turning to the Duke. "Thank you, but I don't dance." She told the Duke. He frowned. "Oh." Elsa looked at her sister before quickly saying, "But my sister does."

Jack howled with laughter as he watched Anna laugh and be pulled off the steps by the Duke. "Wait what?" She called out loud, being dragged after him. Jack stood next to Elsa and laughed with her. She waved to her sister, "Sorry."

Jack leaned against his staff and chuckled. "I'm glad you got rid of him or else I was gonna freeze him solid." For a spilt second, Elsa looked horrified before composing her expression. "Jack, then they'd definitely think there's something wrong with me." She said under her breath.

He frowned. "There's nothing wrong with you. Anyway, the reason I wanted to get rid of him because I wanted to dance with you first." Elsa's calm look turned amused, with her fighting the grin on her face. "Jack the people would think I'm crazy if they saw me dancing by myself. That Duke would be dreadfully offended."

Jack shrugged. "I don't care. We would know we were dancing with each other." Elsa suddenly felt hot, again a feeling she's never had a whole lot of experience with. She frowned. _Why do I only feel heat with Jack? Does he feel it too?_

"Elsa." Jack nudged her. She blinked and saw Kai introducing some people. She gave them a smile and nod, noticing Anna dancing with that lunatic still. She giggled and waved at her sister, who narrowed her eyes playfully.

Elsa was talking to a few people when Anna came back. Elsa stifled a laugh, but Jack didn't hold back. "Shut up." Elsa whispered, snickering. Anna stood next to her sister and sighed. "Well he was spritely." Elsa told her.

Ann adjusted her shoes and said, "Especially for a man in heels." This sent Jack and Elsa laughing hard. When Elsa had composed herself, she asked, "Are you okay?" Anna looked at her sister with sheer elation. "Honestly, I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this _all_ the time!"

Elsa's smile faltered, turning to a frown. Jack grimaced. _Oh no Anna take it back. "_It can't be." Elsa told her, sounding distant. Anna frowned. "Why not?" Elsa turned her back to her sister, looking like she was losing control. "It just _can't_." She told her in a hard voice, making her hands in fists. _Control it. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show._

Jack grabbed her shoulders, settling Elsa down. Jack saw Anna look hurt and cleared her throat. "Would you excuse me for a moment." Anna told her sister quietly. Anna stepped down and made her way through the crowd.

Elsa turned around, one of Jack's hand still on her shoulder, and watched her sister go. _What have I done? _She thought miserably.


	12. t w e l v e

**Hi guys! Really really really sorry I haven't posted in a few days. Trust me, I know the feeling when the author of a story you're reading doesn't post for a few days and you're just like "UPDATE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW." Sorry, but I have a life lol. Guess what?! My mom made banana bread and I got to have some more! I swear that stuff is as good as chocolate cream pie shake. (Don't ask) :D**

**Anyway REVIEW TIIIIIME!**

**LittleMissLeia: Thanks, you are really sweet! And yes, I am planning to do more songs. Maybe, just maybe, I'll add another Jack song. xD**

**XoXoGossipGirls: Omg you made me laugh so hard. I think they should be frozen too, but Elsa being Elsa would probably freak out as Jack is laughing.**

**Fabiana-Percabeth4179: Thank you! **

**Guest (1): :)**

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus: I don't know if I should be flattered or sorry lol. Thanks!**

**gummybear1825: Ikr ditto. **

**S0U1 3AT3R16: Thank you!**

**Catosclovey: Lol sorry xD**

**nina sakurai: We'll see. I don't have an ending planned yet.**

**Panci: :D Idk how it will end, but I am planning to do as many songs as I can. Like I said above, I might, big might, give Jack a song somewhere in there.**

**FangirlAllTheWay: Here!**

**PrincessOfTheNight01: Thanks! :) **

**david holguin 9638: Thank you! That is a definite will do! :)**

**Anialoveskick: Thank you!**

**PureFaerie: That's really kind of you! Merci :)**

**Okay, so before we go over to the story, unless you already have and skipped this, lol I'm not offended if you do, I want your opinion. Do you want all this bolder stuff at the top of the story or afterwards? Reviews are chocolate cream pie slushies. Ciao xx**

Elsa was greeting guests with an unseen Jack when Anna came back. "Elsa! I mean...Queen Elsa, me again." Both turned around and were surprised to see her in such an elated mood... until they saw the guy trailing behind her. _Who the hell is this?!_ Elsa wondered, shooting a sly glance at Jack.

He was wondering the same thing and watched as the princess came forward with the guy, giggling and apologizing to people she was hitting. When the people in front of Elsa had left, they stood in their place.

Elsa and Jack watched with uncertainty as Anna cleared her throat, attempting, and unsuccessfully, to get rid of her giggly state. "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Elsa raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"That was an awfully long trip to get here. It's in Scandinavia, am I correct?" She asked him in an even, guarded tone. Hans bowed lowly. "Yes, Your Majesty." Jack snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm not buyin' it Els. Please tell me you don't buy this crappy excuse for flattery."

Elsa bit her lip hard to keep from smiling at him. But the look of glee in her eyes was enough for him. Anna and Hans spoke up at the same time, "We would like..." They burst into a fit of giggles. She had to restrain an eye roll and a snarky comment.

_I have to use my brain though. I am the Queen and she's just being giggly about some random prince from a random, far away country. It's not like they're asking me insane questions._

_ "_Your blessing of our marriage." Elsa's eyes widened the size of saucers as Jack shouted, "WHAT." She stared at their snuggling and felt a pang in her chest. She ignored and parroted, "Marriage?" Anna squealed, "Yes!"

Elsa was beyond confused and she let them know that. Anna shrugged. "Well we haven't exactly worked out all the details ourselves yet. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony and of course what soup, roast. and ice cream to have. Will we live here?!"

Elsa eyes followed back and forth between them as Hans said, "Absolutely!" Elsa's eyes widened again. "Anna." Her sister ignored her and kept rambling. "Oh! And we can invite all twelve of your brothers! Of course we can have the room all to our-"

"Anna, slow down! No one's brothers are coming to stay and no one is getting married." Elsa cut her off firmly, but delivered calmly. Jack shot her a pleased look. _I don't like this guy. He seems a bit fishy and it's not just that tuna sandwich he had. _Anna's happiness wilted.

"Wait what?" She asked. Elsa eyed the room and quietly said, "Can I talk to you _alone_?" Jack was about to back off, respecting her wishes, when Anna backed up and wrapped her arms around Hans's large one. "No, whatever you have to say, you can it say to both of us."

Elsa sighed deeply and shot a look at Jack, hoping he interpreted the way she hoped it would. Jack watched as she gave him the doe eyes that said, '_Please stay.' _Jack twirled his staff in his hands and nodded.

A small smile crept up her lips, but was instantly replaced by worry. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Anna immediate fired back, "You can if it's true love." Elsa scoffed and waved her hand. What did Anna know about love? She just met the man today!

In a big sisterly, calm voice, she told her, "Anna, what do you know about true love?" Anna stared at her sister in the eye. Jack gripped his staff, knowing something bad was going to happen. _It's in the nature of sisters to fight, but give Elsa powers and this situation becomes pretty bad. _

_"_Well more than you. All you know how to do is shut people out!" Elsa and Jack's eyes widened. He watched as his Princess's posture went rigid. "Control it Elsie." He told her in a light, but warning tone. She relaxed the slightest bit and whispered, "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now... excuse me."

Elsa turned to leave but Hans called, "Your majesty, if I mean-" Elsa jerked her head and said coldly, "No you certainly not." She saw a guardsman walk by and told him, "The party is over, close the gates." Jack watched in horror as Anna said, "Elsa no!" She jerked one of her blue gloves off her hand, making Elsa whirl around, fear plastered on her face.

She clutched her ungloved hand to her chest and attempted to get her glove back. "Wait! Give me my glove back!" Anna clutched it in her own hand and cried, "Elsa please! Please, I can't live like this anymore."

Elsa watched her sister with glassed over eyes. "Then leave." Jack and Anna's eyes widened in shock. That was a bit harsh, regardless of the situation. Elsa shook her head and walked to the door that lead to the castle. Jack followed, but wheeled around when Anna shouted, "What did I ever do to you?"

Elsa gritted her teeth, concentrating on concealing her powers. "Enough Anna." Jack could tell she was nervous and exasperated. He watched Anna, silently pleading her to shut up. "No. Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

Elsa was just reaching the door when she jerked around, her hand thrown out and shouted, "I said enough!" Ice daggers shot out and created a half circle around Jack and Elsa. She looked at him and then at the crowd of people now watching her in fear and shock.

A lump formed in Jack's throat. _Oh she (we?) are so screwed. _Everyone's look, except Jack's, looked the same to her. Monster. The Duke of Weselton said in a low voice, "Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." Elsa clutched her bare hand, eyes wandering around in fear.

"Elsa." Anna whispered. It was too much. Jack could tell and shouted, "GO ELSA! RUN." Elsa did as told and bolted out the door. Jack jumped off the floor and flew after her. As much as he wanted to fly her away, he knew that that would only make things worse.

Elsa pumped her arms back and forth, breathing heavily as she made her way to the courtyard. She watched as the people there started to clap and cheer for their new queen. Elsa weaved in and out of people, hoping that Jack could still see her through the mass of people.

She came in front of a woman with a baby who asked, "Your majesty, are you alright?" Elsa shook her head slowly and backed up towards the fountain. She realized when it was too late when her hand touched the warm cement. Ice glazed over the rock and turned the water frozen, making a sort of ice sculpture out of the spewing water.

People gasped and back away from her. Jack finally found Elsa and flew down near her. He jerked his head and watched as Anna, Hans, and others from the ballroom appeared. "Stop her!" Someone shouted. Elsa held her hands up in a motion of back away, only to shoot ice towards them.

_Oh nononono. I need to go. _Elsa wiped unshed tears and ran. Jack followed closely. He watched from high up as she reached the fjord. Elsa looked up at him, waiting for his advice when voices were heard from behind.

Elsa touched the water with her foot, creating a snow stepping stone. She fully stepped on it and it became ice-made, more solid for holding her. Jack admired her handiwork as she ran across the water, leaving Hans and Anna at waters edge.

They both could hear Anna's yelling, but neither said anything about going back. Jack floated towards the ground and hovered, watching as Elsa trudged through the forest, leaving behind some sort of wintry element, but Jack didn't notice enough to care.

All he was watching was how freaked out she looked. He put a hand on her shoulder, feeling sad when she tensed for a moment. "It's gonna be okay." Elsa laughed bitterly as she stepped over a fallen tree branch.

"Jack, let's be realistic for a moment and not optimistic. Things aren't going to turn out okay. If they find me, they are going to kill me." Jack gripped her shoulder again and jerked her around. She watched him in shock, stunned by his eyes that were blazing with ferocity.

"I am not, I repeat _not,_ going to lose you. You hear me? I swear to the Man in the Moon I am not!" He shouted. Awe was replaced by warmth. It was a nice feeling for her to be cared for. At least... in a friendly way right?

Elsa sighed mentally, but nodded quietly. "Do you have a plan?" Jack asked her, using his staff as a walking stick. Elsa nodded quietly and lifted her skirts to avoid getting attached to a branch. Jack smirked and tried again. "Are you gonna tell me? I wanna know so we can save time."

She turned to him and pointed up ahead. "The Northern Mountain." Jack grinned. _Why didn't _I_ think of that?! _


	13. t h i r t e e n

**Hey guys! I have a new chapter here for you, but _please_ don't kill me for the ending. I promise I will update very soon. Also, this is the Let It Go part. A lot of you guys have been waiting for this, so I hope it's as good as you were hoping for. REVIEW TIIIME. :D**

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus: Ah ha thanks! I hope you like this one. **

**IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover: Thanks I'm glad you're liking it. :)**

**JackxElsa: Here!**

**LittleMissLeia: Thank you very much! Lol I don't know what song or when I'll do it, but I think I will just for a laugh.**

**anna rutter: OMG YOU LIKE HOA TOO!? :D And thank you!**

**Anialoveskick: Thanks! **

**FangirlAllTheWay: That's really nice. :)**

**Guest: I'm glad you like fluff too. Don't worry they'll be more.**

**Distantwave: :)**

**Silverstream91: Great! I will!**

**XoXoGossipGirls: Lol but he hasn't been revealed yet! This will have Let It Go, but it's kinda short. But it's either long without my ending or short with the ending. **

**Chocolate Spirit: Ok**

**nina sakurai: We'll see!**

**Reviews are really good pizza my awesome peeps. Ciao xx**

They continued their journey well into the night. Jack suggested that they rest, but Elsa insisted on continuing their journey. _Why is she so insistent on getting there tonight? _Jack didn't question her, knowing that Elsa had enough to deal with.

As it was getting later and later, and probably colder, Jack offered to fly Elsa. She shrugged off the offer, seeing that they were almost where she was heading. Elsa walked faster, obviously getting into a state of mind. Jack backed off, seeing that she needed to do a certain something badly. He watched her intently, gripping his staff as hard as his gaze. _C'mon Elsa. Let it go. _

Elsa took a deep breath, forgetting Jack for a moment. She started out quiet, the wind making Jack strain to hear her.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried."_

Jack wanted to comfort Elsa, for she was wrapping her arms around herself, shielding her body. She seemed to be torn with herself and her values. Jack watched in amazement and adoration as she continued with her song.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know."_

He grinned as ripped off her other glove and let it fly away into the winds. She started to conjure up snowflakes and jets of snowy winds. It was, in Jack's opinion, almost as beautiful as she was. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Olaf, the snowman Elsa and Anna created as kids.

_"Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

Jack yelped, ducking purple material that was sent flying his way. It was her cloak. "Watch it! I hope you're not planning to get rid of _everything_." Jack stopped and realized what he was implying. His face turned bright red, not that Elsa saw. She was in the zone. Grinning and twirling around, Elsa was finally letting go and being happy.

_"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all."_

Elsa turned and faced Jack, walking backwards. They held a gaze, Elsa beaming at him and Jack grinning at her elation. She took off running, giving Jack the impression he was to follow. He chuckled quietly and zoomed after her.

They came to a cliff but Elsa wasn't nervous. She shot her hands out and created a snow bridge. When she stepped on it, it became solid ice. As she continued singing and climbing, she made a intricate, beautiful handrail. Jack studied the bridge and was impressed. _For someone who has not been practicing, she has improved since I last saw her talents._

_"It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free _

_Let it go, let it go_

_I'm one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on."_

Elsa and Jack came to a clearing. Elsa looked around and stamped her foot, creating a snowflake made of ice that continued to expand. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and stood behind Elsa. _What is she doing? _When she motioned upwards, Jack stumbled as they rose into the air.

It hit Jack that she was attempting to create a castle. He was stunned at all the details she was putting in. It was so beautiful that it didn't even look like it was made of ice. He looked up and saw her creating an ice chandler.

_"My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past."_

Jack dropped to the floor to avoid her crown that was thrown. "Watch it I said!" Jack told her gruffly. As he brushed himself off he watched as she pulled her hair out of its bun so it was in a messy French braid. His eyes widened.

Elsa continued to transform her dress...somehow... so it was made of snowflakes but looked blue. It was off the-shoulder and had a long, elegant cape. She even had shoes made of ice! Jack's airflow felt like it had stopped completely and his throat tighten. _Can't...can't process..._

_"Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

Jack was so stunned that he couldn't acknowledge the fact had she had made a balcony as well. He did in fact realize she had finished her song and was now staring at him. "Jack...are you alright?" She asked him, wringing her hands.

_Why is he staring at me? Do I look alright? _Elsa's silent questions were cut off completely by Jack's sudden advance. He stared at her intently until their faces were six inches apart. Elsa stared back, stunned, but did not look the slightest bit uncomfortable.

She stared at his hands, seeing that they were shaking. "Jack-" She was cut off abruptly by being pushed against the wall by none other than Jack. She looked at him in alarm, but he didn't notice. All that was there was ferocity in his light blue eyes.

He gripped her face in his two hands and closed the gap between them.


	14. f o u r t e e n

**YIKES. I'm soooo sorry guys. I went on vacation to another country and had no wifi. :( I know this is short but it's fluffy! You guys made me laugh so hard with your reviews. **

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus: Lol yup **

**Silverstream91: Thank you!**

**Miki Fubuki: *face palm* Lol no!**

**Anialoveskick: Lol sorry about the wait.**

**IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover: :) I hope you like fluffy cause this is a marshmallow.**

**CoN-Frozen-MLP-RotG-DIA-PercyJ: Oh my gosh you people! I can't write smut it'd be awkward and stupid! xDxD**

**JackxElsa: :)**

**Guest (1): Sorry for the wait...:/**

**Catosclovey: I hope this makes up for it!**

**LittleMissLeia: Thank you!**

**Distantwave: I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**XoXoGossipGirls: It was solo fun to write. Jack is quite the character. Thanks! **

**lolxx: It was too long. I had to make them. **

**Fabina-Percabeth-4179: Thank you! :)**

**kayla nelson 399: *face palm***

**PrincessOfTheNight01: Thanks!**

**rylansmommybrei: I'm glad you liked it. Are you ok...? I know how much Jelsa feels hurt. **

**Francescakitty: It is cannon. **

**Luna: Bahaha.**

**Syafiq: Thanks!**

**Guest (2): Here ya go!**

** Guest (3): 1. I don't know, depends on how I continue the story. 2. Hmm not a bad idea! 3. We'll see. ;)**

**Mademoiselle le Chat: It's okay! Lol I totally do that a lot. Read a good story, forget to review. xD**

**Guest (4): Sorry! I was in another country with no wifi! :(**

**Guest (5): Here! Fetch! xD**

**Musical2day: I can be annoying like that. :)**

**CopperDragon: Sorry about that!**

**Guest (6): I'm glad you like it. **

**Again, I'm sorry for the wait! Here's a marshmallow of fluff! Reviews are vanilla bean frappuccinos from Starbucks, which is now my regular drink from there. Oh, I forgot to mention something! I have started to post another story called 'Flawed'. It's a Harry Potter-Chronicles of Narnian crossover. I am in love with the story and would appreciate it _immensely_ if you read it if are interested in either fandom. I would post the URL here, but I know for a fact that it wouldn't work. It's on my profile page. :) Ciao xx. **

Elsa was shocked. As Jack moved his mouth against her unresponsive one, she stood there like a statue. She was so surprised and shocked she couldn't do or think anything. Feeling rejected, Jack pulled back. _You idiot! Go while you still have_ some _pride left!_

He turned so his back faced her and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that. I should probably go." Elsa blinked, realizing that he was heading for the balcony. "Jack wait!" She screeched, moving in between Jack and the balcony door.

She pulled his face down and kissed him, trying to mimic what he did. Jack slipped his hands around her waist and drew them closer. Elsa pulled away too soon for Jack's liking. She stared into his icy blue eyes, seeing the want and love.

"I'm the one who is and should be sorry. You just took me by surprise that I couldn't do anything." Jack smirked and leaned his forehead against Elsa's. _Oh no_, Elsa thought, _I've just inflated his already big head! _

"I do have that affect on people." She raised an eyebrow. "No offense...but you mean only me right?" Jack's smile deflated for a heartbeat, before coming back. "Yes...but I'm okay with that."

Elsa looked down at the iced floor, spotting the intricate patterns the two of them created unknowingly. This time, she was impressed by its beauty, not afraid of it. "Me too. It may sound selfish, but I love that I get to have you to myself." Jack waved it off. "That's not selfish. You are the most selfless person I've ever known."

Elsa blushed at the compliment. There was more she wanted to say, but she decided against it. Her mouth formed a giddy smile.

"Want to have some fun?"

Jack followed Elsa down the staircase and towards the "backyard". Elsa created snowbanks, grinning at Jack. He furrowed his eyebrows and watched obliviously as a snowball hurled its way to his face.

When the snow was quickly brushed away from his face, Jack looked around, spluttering. Elsa had taken the time she bought to hide behind one of the banks. "Very clever Elsie, but when I find you, you are gonna get it!" He heard a chuckle, but wasn't sure where it came from. Jack hovered off the ground and spotted her dress shimmering in the setting sun.

He chucked a snowball and watched as she fled her cover, heading for the pine trees. "You aren't getting away that easily." He muttered, zooming after her. Elsa cursed herself for not changing out of her dress and shoes. Slipping out of the glassy shoes, she picked them up and started to run again, this time at a slightly better pace.

Jack, however, was too fast for her. He knocked right into her and sent them both down. Elsa tried to sit up, but was pinned down under Jack's weight. He shifted so he was straddling her waist and leaned down so their faces were inches apart.

"I win." He breathed, closing the gap. Elsa ran her fingers through Jack's hair, not feeling uncomfortable at all, even though this was her third kiss. _This is Jack_, she thought through the kiss, _he is not a stranger._

Jack pulled away and caressed her cheek. "We should head back." He whispered. Elsa frowned and got up, dusting snow off of her dress.

After a nice meal that Jack was sweet enough to go get, they started to talk about what Jack did during his...vacation... Elsa raised an eyebrow, trying to not laugh. "So you're a Guardian now? I thought you hated them!" Jack shrugged. "I did but they're actually not that bad. Bunny took some time though." Elsa giggled and sat back in her chair.

"So Pitch is gone?" Jack's laid back smile disappeared, turning into a stiff line. "For now. He was right about one thing unfortunately. There _will_ always be fear. And it'll be our job to keep the children safe." "So basically I'm dating a superhero?" Elsa smirked. Jack sat back and laughed. "That's all you got from that?" She shook her head, smiling wide.

Elsa went into the bedroom she had just created and started to get ready for bed. Jack stood in the doorway and admired her nightgown. "How do you make clothes? I'm over 300 years old and I've never done it before." Elsa shrugged, tying her redone French braid. "I dunno. How do you fly? I'm 21 years old and I haven't figured that out, if I even can do it."

Jack shook his head. "I hope you can't. That way I have an excuse to hold you." Elsa rolled her eyes playfully and watched Jack wink through the ice mirror. Jack walked up to Elsa and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his jaw on her shoulder.

"Hi." She chuckled, wrapping her fingers around his. Jack closed his eyes, laughing. "_Hi_. Way to make this fluffy moment awkward." Elsa freed herself from his grasp and slid under the thin covers. Jack hoped over her and attempted to get in too.

She stopped him and raised her eyebrows. "What? You used to _beg_ me to stay with you and now you're kicking me out?" Jack protested. Elsa blushed at the memory, embarrassed, and pointed towards the door. "I'm not kicking you out. I made you a bedroom of your own. It's down the hall."

Jack smirked and pulled the covers over his head. "But it's _so_ far! And now I'm comfy, so you can't kick me out." Elsa rolled her eyes, huffing, and settled into Jack's arms. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Night my Princess."

A faint smile graced her lips as she whispered back, "Goodnight my Guardian."


	15. f i f t e e n

**Hi! So sorry it took a while to post! I wanted to make sure that it was okay, since this has one of my favorite songs in this. :) I've been reading The Mortal Instruments and slowly it has become my life right now. ****Anyway, I'll stop babbling and start replying. **

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus: Thanks! :)**

**kayla nelson 399: Happy belated birthday!**

**JackFrostxElsa: Gotta love the fluff.**

**Elena2018: :)**

**dubLL: That's what I was hoping for. Thanks! :D**

**biddle29: Glad you like it!**

**N1KK1 Starlet: I am not responsible! Read at your own risk! xD**

**IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover: :D**

**rylansmommybrei: Phew! I don't wanna be responsible for fangirl deaths. ;)**

**CON-Frozen-MLP-RotG-DIA-PercyJ: Bahaha don't burst. **

**Fabina-Percabeth-4179: Glad you liked it!**

**Chocolatelover23: I'd be very interested if you did. **

**Anialoveskick: Thank you!**

**Guest: Does the Z stand for Zeus? :)**

**XoXoGossipGirls: I'm glad you're happy! Yay Jelsa party *does the samba***

**Cyberina: *hides in Narnia* WHEN YOU'RE READY COME AND GET IT NANANA**

**amke: Aren't they adorable?**

**PrincessOfTheNight01: Who doesn't love fluff? :)**

**Chocolate Spirit: Merci!**

**Guest (2): YES.**

**Mademoiselle le Chat: Sorry. :/ Glad your excited.**

**Until next time my awesome Jelsa-loving peeps. I am off to read City of Glass and try and contain my feelings. No spoilers btw! PLEASEEEE. Reviews are Clace. I know it's not food but whatever. Ciao xx. **

Elsa was standing on the balcony, enjoying the afternoon breeze, when Jack came up looking extremely nervous. She frowned and pecked mouth. What concerned her was that Jack seemed distant. "What's wrong?" Before he could answer, a very familiar voice answered her question. "Elsa? Elsa?"

Elsa stiffened. Although it's been a few days since the fiasco, it felt like weeks or maybe months. That voice felt like a smack to the face. It was _Anna_. Jack trailed after Elsa, who was nervously wringing her hands.

_How the hell did she find me? _Elsa wondered. As she descended the staircase, Anna came into view. Her green gown was gone, replaced by winter clothing. Her little sister's face brightened immediately. "Hey there sis!"

Before Elsa could think, she blurted out, "What are you doing here?" Anna looked slightly taken aback. "I wanted to see you. This place is _amazing_!" Elsa couldn't help but smile at the pride. "Thank you." Suddenly, a small white figure came through the doors yelling, "SIXTY. HI I'M OLAF AND I LIKE WARM HUGS."

As the figure came closer, Elsa had to bend down and stare at him for a moment. "No way." Jack said behind her. Elsa ignored him. "_Olaf?_" He smiled shyly at her. "You built me, remember?" _I made _life? Elsa wondered incredulously.

"Yeah, I did." She grinned. Jack titled his head, savoring that beautiful smile on her mouth. Who knew when it would wipe off. Apparently Jack jinxed it because it immediately vanished as Anna said, "We were so close Elsa. We could be that way again."

Elsa shot up and her eyes glazed over, obviously remembering a certain incident. _"Catch me Elsa!" Anna shouted, jumping even faster. "Slow down!" Elsa yelled, getting nervous._

_Jack sat up and watched what was happening. "Careful Elsa!" He called as Elsa abruptly jerked her head in his direction. A little too fast. "Elsa!" Jack yelled, flying over. She slipped and fell backwards. "Catch her!" He called, panicking, picking up speed towards the little girl. _

_Elsa shot snow in Anna's direction, trying to save her, but ended up hitting her in the face! Jack sent a gust of air towards Anna, sending her to fall gently on a snow bank. Elsa jumped up and ran with Jack towards her sister. "Anna!" Elsa wailed, turning her sister over. _

Elsa stiffened as a shiver ran down her back. "No, we can't." She jerked around and moved past Jack, climbing the stairs quickly. Jack touched off the ground just as Anna ran through him. He gasped at the pain he felt in his chest.

Elsa perked up at the sound, but didn't dare go back. Either way, Jack followed as Anna started singing. _What is it with these people and singing through their problems? I guess different people deal with it differently, _Jack thought to himself.

_"You don't have to protect me, _

_I'm not afraid!_

_Please don't shut me out again,_

_Please don't slam the door._

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore._

_'Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I finally understand._

_For the first time in forever,_

_We can fix this hand in hand,_

_We can head down this mountain together!_

_You don't have live in fear._

_'Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I will be right here."_

Elsa, who stood in the middle of the room, turned around to face Anna and Jack. Jack was panicking inside, but stayed emotionless on the outside. Elsa didn't sound like she was ordering in her song, more like pleading.

_"Anna,_

_Please go back home, your life awaits._

_Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."_

Anna cut in, looking as if she knew something the other two didn't.

_"Yeah, but —"_

_**"**__I know!_

_You mean well, but leave me be._

_Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free._

_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."_

Jack looked slightly offended as Elsa made her way to the balcony and kept moving away from Anna. "I beg to differ, Els. _I_ am here and it's pretty hard to forget me." As she turned around, Elsa shot him a glare, but her eyes were sorrowful.

_**"**__Actually we're not." _

Elsa wheeled around.

_"What do you mean you're not?"_

Anna winced,

_"I get the feeling you don't know."_

_"What do I not know?"_

_"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow..." _

Elsa and Jack's eyes widened like saucers.

_**"**__What?!"_

_**"**__You've kind of set off an eternal winter... Everywhere."_

Snow started to lightly fall around the room. Jack bit his lip. "Elsa..."

_**"**__Everywhere?"_

For some very odd reason, Anna looked confident and was grinning.

_**"**__Well, it's okay, you can just unfreeze it!"_

Snow started to fall harder.

_**"**__No, I can't, I — I don't know how!"_

_"Sure you can! I know you can!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever,"_

Elsa turned away as Anna tried to sing through the storm. Jack however, actually tried to move through the storm to get to her. "ELSA CONTROL IT."

_"I'm such a fool, I can't be free."_

_"You don't have to be afraid." _

_"No escape from the storm inside of me."_

Jack slipped on the icy floor. "ELSA."

_"We can work this out together,"_

_"I can't control the curse." _

_"You'll reverse the storm with me."_

_"Anna please, you'll only make it worse!_

_"There's so much fear."_

Elsa patted her hair down, obviously freaking out.

_"Don't panic, you'll make the sun shine bright!"_

_"You're not safe here."_

_"We can face this thing together, we can change this thing together, and every thing will be-"_

_"I can't!"_

Anna was cut off mid-verse when ice shot up in the air. Forgetting that she wouldn't hear her, Jack shouted, "ANNA GET OUT OF THE WAY." Obvious to the screams of Jack, Anna was hit in the chest, sent staggering back.

Elsa didn't notice until she heard her sister fall to the ground. She gasped and backed up from Jack and Anna, staring at her hands in horror. A large, blonde man chose this moment to burst into the room with Olaf. "Anna! Are you alright?" He exclaimed, running towards her frail body.

With his help, she stood up and said stiffly, "Yes, I'm _fine_." Elsa cowered at the sight of the male. Although his build was intimidating, he didn't look like it at all. His face was very kind looking. _But he has a big nose, _Jack told himself.

"Who is this?" Elsa asked in almost a whisper. "A friend." Her sister told her. "You should all go." The sound of ice cracking sounded throughout the whole room. "Elsa..." Jack murmured. Against the pulling of her friend, Anna said, "No, I'm not leaving you here Elsa."

Elsa looked broken, like the scared little girl who accidentally hit her sister with her magic. "What power do you have over me to stop this winter?" Elsa created something that grew ten feet tall. It had icicle eyes and sharp teeth. Jack stepped back and took it all in.

The creature plucked up the man, Anna, and Olaf and carried them downstairs. Elsa began pacing, running her hands through her hair. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show." She muttered.

"Elsie." Jack said wearily. She didn't stop. He grabbed her roughly and turned her around. "Snap out of it! You know how to control it!" Her eyes shined with tears. "No I don't! If I could, I'd be able to turn the enteral winter!"

The room no longer was blue and icy. It was red and dark, reflecting the fear inside of her. "Fight the fear Elsa. You are a _fighter_." "I-I can't." She whispered. Jack sighed and watched as the love of his life started to pace again, only making her more stressed.


End file.
